the lion's roar
by mischievous wink
Summary: tous les rouges sont des héros ; tous les verts des mauvais. Dans ce monde qui se dit libre, tout le monde est enfermé par les préjugés. Et elle, elle s'était levée, au milieu de tous les visages las ; elle n'était pas la plus vieille, ni la plus intelligente, en fait, elle avait pas grand chose pour elle ; mais elle s'était levée, et elle avait dit : " il est temps que ça change".
1. Chapter 1

_Nouvelle fanfiction, qui est en réalité une continuité de Breathe of Life, mais avec leurs descendants ; donc pas besoin de l'avoir lue pour comprendre. Je sais que Breathe of life n'est pas finie, loin de là, mais celle-ci me trottait trop dans l'esprit depuis longtemps, donc j'avais besoin de la coucher sur papier (enfin, sur écran, pour le coup). _

_ Cette fois-ci, les personnages sont nés en 1995, et l'histoire se passe du côté des Serpentards, en 2012 (lors de la dernière année de cette génération). L'histoire traitera de plusieurs personnages, j'espère que ça sera tout de même assez clair, je fais en sorte qu'il n'y ai pas vraiment de personnage principal, même si celui que j'aime le plus est sans aucun doute celui de Jillian. Voilà donc, ce premier chapitre constituera une espèce d'épilogue. La fic est classé T, je ne pense pas que le M soit utile, même si il y a de la violence et pas mal de décadence, si vous trouvez que c'est trop, dites le moi, je ne me rend pas souvent bien compte de la limite entre les deux._

_Et sinon, en niveau des chansons, je mettrais des chansons actuelles, mais pas des trucs qu'on entend à la radio, plutôt des truc que j'écoute moi de mon côté, qui sont pas encore très connues, j'espère que ça vous permettra de découvrir des bons trucs, et si vous connaissez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'adore me sentir moins seule XD._

_Bref, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**PROLOGUE ; **

_FIRST AID KIT - The Lion's Roar._**  
**

**« **ABRAHAMS JILLIAN. »

La petite blonde retient son souffle et marche jusqu'à l'espèce de Choixpeau tout rapiécé. Bon sang, elle va pas devoir mettre_ ça_ sur sa tête, si ? Elle marche vers le directeur adjoint, fuyant les yeux inquisiteurs de la directrice McGonagall, même si quelque part, elle a envie de la défier, de la regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui dire _" t'inquiète pas, je serais dans ta maison, je le sais, parce que mes parents le veulent autant que moi et que j'ai toujours ce que je désire"_. Elle ne sourit pas, Jillian. Sa voix trop aigüe n'a pas arrêté de déblatérer pendant tout le trajet du train, parlant à qui le veut, sûre d'elle comme toujours, soûlant souvent les gens ; mais c'est pas sa faute, à Jillian, elle a été élevée comme ça, c'est la petite princesse de ses parents, elle ira loin dans la vie. Ils lui ont dit _" Va à Gryffondor, ma Jills, fais honneur à la famille. Ou Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, à la limite ; pas Serpentard, c'est tout, c'est la maison des loosers, des râtés, des mangemorts, tout sauf ça." _Et elle est d'accord avec eux. Elle est comme les autres, elle a pas échappé à l'endoctrinement, Jillian. Les gryffondors sont les gentils, les Serpentard les méchants ; c'est tout, c'est comme ça. La chasse aux mangemorts le prouve bien.

Alors elle s'assoit sur le tabouret, relève son menton par défi à la salle entière, et pose le Choixpeau sur ses beaux cheveux blonds. Il tombe devant ses yeux verts fades ; elle a jamais aimé ses yeux, elle aurait aimé les avoir verts comme Harry Potter, pas clairs comme ça, presque jaunes sous la lumière. Pas un vert Serpentard. Alors elle est un peu rassurée que personne ne voie ses yeux à cet instant là, parce qu'ils la trahissent toujours.

« Pas de quoi réfléchir longtemps, je sais déjà où je vais. »; elle pense très fort, et elle sait que la Choixpeau l'entend parce qu'elle a la désagréable impression qu'il lui scanne le cerveau. Elle croit l'entendre rire, et ça ne lui présage rien de bon.

- En effet, un esprit aussi déterminé et prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins ne peut aller qu'à...

Gryffondor.

- Serpentard !

Il n'y a aucun applaudissement. Les Serpentards semblent avoir accepté leur statut de looser ; la plupart s'en fichent parce qu'ils sont riches, mais les autres ont honte et n'assument pas. Alors, à la place d'encouragements tant attendus parce qu'elle aurait été la première répartie, et la première à Gryffondor, c'est une nué de sifflets et une huée phénoménale qui accueille les paroles du Choixpeau.

C'est finit. Sa vie est finie.

Tremblante, Jillian se lève, fixant ses pieds, et se laisse tomber sur un banc des verts et argents, du bout des fesses, refusant sa situation. Demain, elle irait parler à McGonagall. Elle risque trop gros, en étant à Serpentard.

* * *

Cependant, rien n'y fit.

Le premier septembre 2006 marquait une nouvelle naissance pour Jillian Abrahams, qui serait plus tard considérée comme l'ennemie à abattre des Gryffondor, comme la reine des serpents, comme l'erreur de la nature ; comme la première à faire remonter les Serpentards dans l'histoire de l'après guerre.

* * *

« DENNELL LANA »** ( * )**

Elle prend une grande inspiration, calme, comme toujours. à côté d'elle, Wyndscent lui serre brièvement la main, très fort, comme si elle avait aussi peur qu'elle. Mais Lana n'a pas peur. Au contraire, l'entente de son prénom lui a procuré une forme de soulagement. Elle a attendu ce moment dès que sa mère lui en avait parlé. En quête d'identité, elle voulait que quelqu'un d'objectif lui dise qui elle, elle était. Elle en a assez que sa mère lui dise qu'elle aurait du être la fille de Sirius Black. Il était mort, maintenant, elle ne l'avait jamais connu. Et puis si il était resté en vie, sa mère ne l'aurait sûrement pas adoptée, elle, et elle n'aurait jamais pu le considérer comme son père de toutes façons.

Elle allait enfin être quelqu'un d'autre que la fille d'un homme réhabilité à un statut de héros presque dix ans après sa mort ; autre que la fille de la créatrice de cosmétique fétiches de Sorcière Hebdo ; autre que la noire adoptée et qui devrait remercier sa mère de la chance qu'elle lui laisse.

Elle savait que sa mère attendait d'elle qu'elle aille à Gryffondor ; comme elle, et comme le père qu'elle lui peignait un peu trop souvent à son goût. Mais Lana n'avait jamais été courageuse, jamais fonceuse. Beaucoup plus calme, beaucoup plus posée. Elle avait conscience que si sa mère ne l'avait pas adoptée, elle aurait été une jeune dans un quelconque ghetto, surement mise à l'écart pour son statut de sorcière. C'était la troisième année qu'elle vivait avec sa mère, et déjà elle la quittait pour presque un an entier. ça lui faisait mal, bien sûr, elle s'était attachée à elle beaucoup trop vite, mais ça lui semblait la bonne chose à faire. Elle ne le regrettait pas.

Elle sent un soulagement à percevoir le Choixpeau fouiller dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs, et elle attend calmement. Quelque part, elle se rend compte que, depuis son adoption, on ne faisait que décider à sa place, mais c'était pas plus mal, pour elle.

- Serdaigle!

Lana se releve tranquillement, et se dirige vers les bleus, un sourire serein aux lèvres.

* * *

« DEVONSHIRE ROBERT »

Un sourire confiant au lèvres, le garçon s'avance jusqu'à la chaise, pose le Choixpeau sur sa tête, s'assoit, et attend.

Pas longtemps, bien sûr. Pas de risques pour lui qu'il y ait une hésitation. Sa famille a toujours été riche aux as. Ils ont ce sang, le même que les Zabini, qui leur donne une beauté métissée à laquelle peu de gens résistent. Pendant la guerre, son père avait encore plus fait fortune en s'affichant neutre et se lançant dans le monde moldu. Il y avait trouvé des niches fiscales qui n'attendaient que lui et s'y était installé. Il avait divorcé, puis s'était remarié avec une femme deux ans plus vieille que sa fille aînée, avait eu une fille avec elle, qui pour le coup avait deux ans de plus que son neveu, dont sa fille aînée, Callista, était enceinte. Robbie adorait ses soeurs. La petite était déjà une princesse, totalement bout-en-train, ce qui contrastait avec Callista.

Callista, son héroïne. Celle qui l'avait élevé. Elle lui avait vanté les mérites de Serpentard, et il avait toujours su que c'était là qu'il irait, quand son tour viendrait. Même les révélations de Callie, avant qu'il ne parte pour la gare, ne l'en avait dissuadé.

_ - Robbie..._

_La jeune fille s'assit sur son lit, son visage encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. Elle n'avait que 23 ans, et pourtant elle en paraissait constamment 40. La guerre avait eu un effet dévastateur sur elle. Il l'avait rejointe sur son lit, la prenant dans ses bras comme à chaque fois qu'elle était triste, parce qu'il détestait la voir comme ça. Il préférait ses sourires faux et son rire brisé. _

_- Je t'ai menti, tu sais. Je suis pas une héroïne, ni quoi que ce soit de ces conneries. J'suis qu'une pauvre épave incapable._

_ - Dis pas ça..._

_Elle avait secoué la tête, et Robbie en voulu à cet enfoiré qui l'avait mise en cloque avant de se barrer. Cet ancien serdaigle qui avait prétendu l'aimer. Qui aurait du. Callista n'était pas une fille comme les autres, qu'on jette en se foutant de son avenir. C'était une fille fragile, qu'on a envie de faire sourire à tout prix, parce qu'un de ses sourires vaut mieux que tout l'or du monde. Elle frissonna, et ferma les yeux, histoire de chasser les larmes._

_ - Je suis une lâche ; finit-elle par murmurer avec un sourire triste._

_Il la regarda, intrigué, attendant la suite._

_ - Je t'ai dit que j'étais dans l'Armée de Dumbledore, à Poudlard, tu sais ?_

_Il acquiesça, lentement. Pour tout dire, il en avait pas grand chose à foutre, lui, de cette armée de résistant. Ce qui lui importait, c'était l'instant présent. La guerre était finie, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa soeur se bornait à essayer de se justifier pour ses actes. Elle avait quoi, douze-treize ans, pendant l'occupation des Mangemorts ?_

_ - Ce... c'était vrai, ça. Pendant un temps, pas longtemps. Robbie, il faut que tu conçoive que tout ce qu'on dit sur les Serpentards, c'est pas que des conneries._

_Il secoua la tête, borné. Il y avait jamais cru, à ces histoires de monstres fous à lier qui violaient tout ce qui passe. Et ce n'était pas parce que Callista lui en parlait qu'il allait commencer à y croire, alors que pendant toutes ces années, elle lui avait peint un tout autre décor, où Severus Rogue et elle avaient les premiers rôles. _

_ - J'y suis restée deux mois, dans l'A.D. Après, ils n'ont plus voulu de moi ; parce que j'ai été faible, parce qu'ils m'ont fait mal, ils m'ont fait peur, et j'ai parlé. Beaucoup ont eu des problèmes, à cause de moi, et... enfin, tu sais quelle sorte de problèmes, hein ? Je... C'est peut-être mieux pour toi que tu ailles dans une autre maison que Serpentard._

_Robbie éclata de rire, faisant sursauter sa soeur, à présent en larmes dans ses bras. Il se leva, se dirigeant vers ses valises après avoir collé un énorme baiser sur la joue de sa soeur, qui le fixait, hébétée, les joues baignant de larmes._

_ - C'est plus la guerre, Callie. Et si il y a quelque chose qui doit changer, c'est bien ces préjugés sur les Serpentards. On est des êtes humains, nous aussi ; même si on se rapproche pas mal d'un idéal de Dieu._

_Un faible sourire frémit sur les lèvres de Callista, qui éclaira sa journée._

Le mot tombe, sans appel.

- Serpentard !

Et pour la première fois depuis presque dix ans, un élève rejoint la table des verts et argents avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, s'asseyant avec une classe surprenante pour son âge à côté d'une petite blonde qui ne semble pas en mener large.

* * *

« GREENWOOD KADEN »

Le bourdonnement de magie autour de lui est insoutenable, surtout lorsque le garçon - Tony, c'est ça ? - fait tomber la main qu'il avait sur son épaule depuis le début. Son estomac se retourne, il a envie de vomir, son sang cogne douloureusement contre ses tempes, le faisant chanceler. _Bordel, faites que ça cesse !_ Mais personne ne peut l'entendre, personne ne peut se douter de ce qui lui arrive. _Bande d'arrogant ignorants_ ; il se dit en jetant un regard noirs aux gryffondors qui se moquent de sa démarche mal assurée. Il se concentre sur le visage de sa mère, histoire de canaliser sa haine quelque part ; son air désemparé quand il l'a regardée froidement, en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse d'illusions. Il est trop déterminé à faire que tout ça cesse, il sait qu'il n'a pas besoin de mettre le Choixpeau sur sa tête pour savoir qu'il ira droit dans la fosse au Serpents, et qu'il y sera bien, parce que si quelque chose va de travers, c'est_ lui_ qui les bouffera.

Il se force à inspirer et expirer profondément, mais il les sent bourrés de magie, prête à éclater après ces deux mois de vacances, sans contrôle. Et ça ne fait qu'augmenter quand un gryffondor croise le regard d'un serpentard, et qu'en tentant de lui mettre un coup de pression, il marmonne un sort du bout des lèvres. Bordel ! Il à l'impression qu'il va exploser.

A seulement onze ans, Kaden Greenwood est une personne détestable. Et fourbement intelligent. Faut croire que ça aide, de passer son enfance dans le jargon médical. Il a plus de vocabulaire et de connaissance qu'un enfant normal de son âge ; et n'a jamais eu d'amis. Il n'y a que ce Tony, rencontré dans le train, qui semble l'avoir compris. Et sa petite soeur, mais elle juste trop petite pour se méfier de qui ce soit, et elle aime tout le monde. Elle ira à Poufsouffle, elle. Plus tard, quand son tour viendra.

Kaden se souvient amèrement d'une autre vie, où lui aussi était trop jeune pour se méfier de qui que ce soit. Les prémisses de sa magie se sont exprimée lors d'une attaque de mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse, lorsqu'il avait trois ans. Le sort impardonnable de l'endoloris avait été contré par sa première manifestation de magie, sans pour autant que ça le laisse sans séquelle. Le flux de magie, trop important, était rentré en lui sans lui faire mal, mais déréglant à jamais sa perception des autres sorciers. Et évidemment, il était un cas unique, inguérissable par la science, quelle qu'elle soit. Quand il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, ça allait. Ou quand ils pensaient à autre chose, aussi. Mais, comme là, alors qu'ils pensaient magie, respiraient magie et autres, ça le faisait suer d'asociabilité. Bordel, ça faisait super mal.

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi, quand Tony l'avait trouvé recroquevillé dans un compartiment vide du train, en train d'essayer de se calmer, ça ne lui avait rien fait. Tony n'était pas un cracmol, pourtant. Il semblait juste réserver sa magie pour plus tard, quelque chose que ses parents avaient du apprendre à faire. Tony l'avait tout de suite attiré, s'imposant sans le savoir comme un sauveur, une libération tant espérée. Et quand il lui avait souri et lui avait parlé, comme si tout était normal, Kaden avait ressenti ce besoin d'avoir un ami ; un besoin qui ne l'avait jamais préoccupé auparavant.

Et quand le Choixpeau annonce, sans surprise pour lui;

-Serpentard !

il espère que Tony sera dans la même maison que lui.

* * *

« LOCKWOOD TONY »

Le garçon pousse un soupir avant de s'avancer à son tour, alors que les Gryffondors continuent de crier comme des fous, pour acclamer le frère d'un des leurs, Carter Lloyd, qui pue déjà la fierté à son jeune âge. Lui, Tony, il ne sait pas où il va aller, et pour tout dire, il s'en fiche un peu. Il sait que le plus important, c'est ce qui va se passer après, une fois qu'ils seront sortis de Poudlard. L'école est un cercle assez fermé qui ne représente pas assez la réalité, disait son père en parlant de ses jeunes années en tant que Serdaigle, dans cette même école.

Tony avait du apprendre à relativiser très tôt, tout seul. Il aurait aimé que son père le rassure, parce qu'au final, il n'en menait pas large ; mais son père était mort il y a quelques années, alors tant pis. Pas le temps de regretter. Et s'il doit aller dans un nid de Mangemorts, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Sa mère ne le jugerait pas, jamais.

Il remonte ses lunettes sur son nez. Le seul garçon avec qui il a parlé a été envoyé à Serpentard. Il était bizarre, d'ailleurs, ce garçon. Son besoin de se confier n'a pourtant pas fait fuir Tony ; oh, il lui en faut plus que ça, c'est sûr. Et malgré cette haine contre le monde entier qu'il a lu dans les yeux de Kaden, il a bien perçu cette note suppliante, lui implorant de rester avec lui. Il l'a fait. Il a passé tout le voyage avec lui, et ça semble plutôt parti pour qu'ils deviennent amis. Si Tony ne va pas à Gryffondor, bien sûr. Quoi que...

- Bonjour ; dit-il poliment à l'adresse du directeur adjoint et du Choixpeau, avant de le poser sur sa tête.

Il est un peu surpris de l'entendre lui parler dans sa tête, surtout qu'il lui fait des compliments, disant apprécier sa mentalité. Il se passe quelques minutes où le Choixpeau fouille dans chaque recoin de sa tête, ne parvenant pas à déterminer ce qui convient le mieux au jeune garçon ; et Tony manque de rire : il est un choixpeau flou. Le vieux chapeau aussi rit un peu ; et puis, il finit par faire son choix, soufflant uniquement à Tony, que ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur choix pour lui, mais la meilleure option pour la maison elle-même.

- Serpentard!

* * *

« OAKLEY WYNDSCENT » **( ** )**

Ridiculement déterminée, la fillette avance vers le Choixpeau, son petit coeur battant la chamade. Une enfant saine, comme n'importe quel autre, qui ne démarque en rien. Fille d'une ancienne gryffondor et d'un ancien Poufsouffle, sans pour autant que leurs noms soient retenus dans l'histoire, elle espère juste trouver sa place dans l'une des maisons et se faire des amis. Elle est jeune, un peu chétive, sans problèmes, sans grande histoire. Elle a toujours su qu'elle était sorcière, elle n'a pas de problème de santé particulier, elle n'a personne à ne pas décevoir, elle ne sait pas où elle va aller, même si elle espère aller à gryffondor, évidemment.

La seule personne qu'elle connaît, et avec qui elle a passé tout le trajet du train, c'est Lana, mais Wyndscent sait très bien qu'elle n'ira pas à Serdaigle. Elle aime bien les cours, mais elle n'est pas très curieuse d'elle même. Elle aime comprendre et savoir de quoi elle parle, mais passer des heures dans les livres, c'est fatiguant. Elle n'est pas très ambitieuse, non plus, elle espère qu'elle n'ira pas à Serpentard, c'est tout. Elle veut juste vivre avec son temps, avoir une petite vie tranquille et pas trop d'embrouilles. Par contre, il faut éviter de la chercher.

Alors, c'est sans trop grande surprise que, lorsqu'elle s'assoit et met le Choixpeau sur sa tête, il réfléchit un peu, fouille sans trop approffondir, et annonce :

- Gryffondor!

* * *

« PARKINSON LIANNA »

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu bouger, une nuée de sifflets s'élève à l'entente du nom de famille, rapidement coupé parce que la directrice, le seule qui puisse vraiment prétendre qui est bon ou mauvais, s'est levée, furieuse, avant de se rasseoir, lentement, défiant quiconque de recommencer. Lianna n'ose plus bouger. Elle s'était fait tout un plat, de Poudlard. Elle penserait que ça l'éloignerait de tout, de la folie destructrice dans laquelle les aurors avaient plongé sa tante, du souvenir de ses parents massacrés sous ses yeux, de l'ambiance glauque dans laquelle elle a toujours vécu. Mais non. Elle avait huit ans lorsque les aurors ont retrouvé la trace de ses parents, ce qui a fait la une des journaux, ce qu'ils n'ont pas encore oublié.

Mais voilà, Lianna fait partie des statistiques qu'on oublie, des témoins gênants, des mensonges d'Harry Potter. Il aurait fallu la faire disparaître. Elle se rappelle des yeux paniqués de son père, de Pansy, sa tante, qui l'attrape violemment par le bras et commence à courir, mais trop tard, la porte d'entrée avait déjà explosé. Le rire fou de l'auror et ses yeux vicieux sont ancrés dans sa mémoire, dans chacun de ses cauchemars, et elle entend encore ses paroles cruelles. _« ils t'en ont parlé, de la pureté du sang, gamine ? Alors dis moi, ce sang, là, il est pur ? »_ Il y en avait partout, du sang. Celui de sa mère, celui de son père, qui se mélangeaient entre eux, tandis que la marque, sur le bras de son père, s'agitait dans tout les sens, marque de l'agonie de cet homme qu'elle avait chéri et qui l'avait chérie.

Il y avait eu les cris de sa tante, qu'ils avaient aimablement épargnée après l'avoir violée, sans doute par pitié pour son jeune âge ; les insultes qui sortent pas flot de sa bouche, sa voix brisée qui continue de crier encore maintenant, parfois en pleine journée, ou en pleine rue ; et qu'est-ce qu'elle en a à foutre, Pansy, des passants et du nouveau gouvernement. Elle l'emmerde, elle dit. Lianna a honte de sa tante, souvent. Elles ont pitié l'une de l'autre, et c'est intenable.

Lianna se rappelle alors de la voix d'un de ses psy_ "qu'est-ce que TOI, tu veux ?_" ; celui à qui elle avait craché au visage, d'ailleurs. Bande d'abrutis qui font semblant de compatir. Leur but officiel était de stopper l'endoctrinement qu'elle avait subi ; mais à la place ils en fournissaient un autre. Elle le connaissait par coeur, ce discours qui lui renversait les tripes, et elle vomit toujours sur leurs bonnes paroles. Conneries. Ils voulaient la forcer à répéter "mon père était un salaud, ma mère un monstre" ; et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ça ne marchait pas.

Son père était un type bien. Tout le monde le disait. Certains avaient même été surpris de le voir s'engager parmi les Mangemorts, mais il avait vu le coup venir. Lianna le voyait elle-même. Depuis que les Sangs-de-bourbe étaient au pouvoir, c'était le bordel. Plus personne ne respectait l'autorité, les jeunes étaient des délinquants, les aurors se permettaient tout, les meurtres, les viols, et on les laissait faire. Epoque de merde. Au moins, quand le Lord était au pouvoir, il faisait beau, les Parkinson étaient unis et avaient de l'argent. Mais il avait fallu que ces connards de Malfoy trahissent, alors que le monde était à deux doigts d'être à eux.

Cette histoire, c'était la préférée de sa tante Pansy. Elle était en liberté conditionnelle. Pas Lianna. Et pourtant, les deux étaient aussi surveillées l'une que l'autre. Mais malgré tout, Lianna refusait de quitter sa tante, sa seule famille, son seul point d'ancrage, la seule personne qui lui rappelait comment c'était bien, avant. La seule personne qui ravivait ses cauchemars, aussi, mais qu'importe.

- Parkinson, Lianna !

Elle frémit en entendant de nouveau son nom. Elle pense de nouveau à son père aimant, son héros qui prenait toujours le temps de jouer avec elle chaque soir. Elle pense aux mains douces de sa mère, à ses longs doigts qui jouaient dans ses cheveux en lui répétant qu'elle était une vraie princesse. Elle repense à l'air soulagé de Pansy alors qu'elle s'affalait sur un canapé, toute classe de sang pur oubliée, et son sourire narquois alors qu'elle vannait son frère. Elle secoue la tête. Tout ça, c'est fini, maintenant.

Quelqu'un la pousse vers l'avant avec un soupir ; pas doucement mais pas brutalement non plus. Quelqu'un qui a compris qu'elle était Lianna Parkinson. En se retournant, elle aperçoit la figure douce et déconnectée de ce monde de Deirdre Rosier, la seule enfant de sang Pur a y avoir gagné dans cette guerre, malgré ses mangemorts de parents. Alors, Lianna se sent un peu moins seule, et marche droit vers le Choixpeau, son masque d'impassibilité étant la dernière trace de noblesse de sa famille. Elle fait semblant de ne pas entendre les murmures sur son passage et s'assoit le plus tranquillement possible sur le tabouret.

- Serpentard !

Elle soupire, imperceptiblement. Elle aurait aimé changer l'histoire de sa famille en allant dans une autre maison, mais tant pis. Elle fera honneur à la mémoire de ses parents, en leur prouvant qu'elle est meilleure qu'eux tous. Elle croise le regard amical de Robert Devonshire, réparti avant elle, et elle s'assoit à côté d'un garçon avec qui elle a passé le trajet dans le Poudlard Express dans le silence le plus total sans que ça soit oppressant, - Olliver Newton, si elle se souvient bien - et il lui sourit. Il a une tête un peu bizarre, il n'est pas spécialement beau, elle a eu tout le loisir de l'observer dans le train ; mais en croisant ses yeux dénués des sentiments qu'elle a l'habitude de lire, son coeur fait un bond, et elle lui répond instinctivement. Ses joues souffrent un peu, ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a plus sourit. Et en voyant son grand sourire et ses yeux qui pétillent, Lianna revient sur sa première impression et trouve qu'en fait, il est le plus beau garçon qu'elle n'a jamais vu.

* * *

« ROSIER DEIRDRE »

Le jeune fille remet délicatement une mèche de ses beaux cheveux noirs derrière son oreille, puis avance vers le chapeau magique tranquillement. Elle a un port altier, Deirdre, elle respire la noblesse et on sent rien qu'en la regardant qu'elle est à des années lumières de nous. Pas assez bien pour elle. Elle nous méprise, et elle n'en rit même pas. Elle trouve ça triste, quelque part, que personne ne soit suffisamment bien pour elle. Il n'y a que son oncle, pour rivaliser avec elle. Un marajah sorcier, qui a insisté pour qu'elle vienne ici plutôt qu'en Inde. Après tout, ses parents, qu'elle n'a jamais connus, sont venus étudier ici, et il y avait beaucoup moins de jeunes impertinents qu'en Inde.

Deirdre, comme toute jeune sang pur qui se respecte, sait très bien qu'elle finira à Serpentard. Pas parce que son père y était, sa seule famille n'a jamais été que son oncle. Elle n'a rien hérité de son père, puisque le sang indien de sa mère est présent dans ses gênes et qu'elle n'a presque rien d'Européen. Ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux marrons foncés, sa peau bronzée... A part son nom, rien n'aurait pu dire qu'elle est apparentée à Rosier. L'histoire de ses parents est obscure ; une fois, son oncle lui a confié qu'à l'époque, il était trop jeune, et il n'a pas très bien compris comment sa soeur s'était retrouvée mariée à cet homme sombre, dont l'humeur oscillait constamment entre colère et indifférence.

Elle, elle s'en fiche. Ils auraient pu être là durant une petite partie de sa vie, mais non. Maintenant, sa mère est morte, son père est en prison, mais elle n'a jamais connu que la compagnie de son oncle, alors ça lui importe peu.

Personne n'a osé émettre de sifflet lorsqu'elle est passée. Pour l'instant, c'est parce qu'il y a la menace de la directrice qui pèse sur eux. Plus tard, ils auront tous trop peur d'elle pour essayer de se mettre dans son passage. Où Deirdre passe, les autres s'écartent.

- Serpentard !

Le mot résonne sans surprise, et ses grands yeux rêveurs examinent la table. Elle se glisse à côté d'une blonde, la première qui est passée, qui a tiré la tête lorsqu'elle a entendu où elle avait été répartie. Au moins elle est sûre que cette fille ruminera ses pensées sombres dans son coin et ne viendra pas l'embêter.

* * *

_**( * ) **La fille adoptive de Rosalinda, pour ceux qui ont lu Breathe of Life. Je voulais faire une histoire sur Rosa et Sirius après la libération de celui-ci, ça viendra peut-être un jour mais pour le moment cette histoire là m'inspire plus._

_**( ** ) **Quand à elle, c'est la fille d'Ashley, mais ne ressemble pas du tout à sa mère ;)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici le premier chapitre, officiellement, je suis assez contente des statistiques pour le prologue, sachant que je ne suis pas très connue sur ff ; et que je n'écris pas sur des personnages très connus. Je compte inclure plus tard des personnages du livre, enfin disons que McGonagall disparaîtra (ça sera expliqué, hein), et qu'elle reviendra de temps en temps ; mais surtout il y aura Teddy Lupin, qui n'a que quelques années de moins que les protagonistes, donc voilà._

_Les réponses aux reviews, puisque les deux qui m'ont été postées viennent de guest : _

_**Ayundryl ; **Merci pour ta review, même si j'avoue que tu m'as un peu faite flipper XD Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de la fic n'adhèrent aux idées de Voldemort, contrairement à ce que les autres croient (à part Lianna, puisqu'elle a été élevée comme ça). J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi et sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ;)_

_Guest ; (n'hésite pas à mettre un pseudo ou un prénom pour poster une review, enfin perso ça me fait bizarre de t'appeler "guest", je suis pas sûre que tu saches que c'est à toi que je parle, en fait... bref.) Merci énormément pour ta review ; alors au niveau des personnages je pense que le plus dur sera ce chapitre là, puisqu'il y en a encore des nouveaux, enfin je mets un peu en avant les gryffondors qui seront les ennemis des serpentards durant toute la fic, et d'autres personnages important pour la suite mais sans être primordiaux pour autant (et auxquels je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à l'enfance, en fait) feront leur apparition. Pour le coup, Lana Dennell et Wyndscent Oakley, par exemple passeront un peu à la trappe, mais elles reviendront plus tard ; alors que le personnage d'Olliver Newton sera plus développé, et certains auront des surnoms. _

_Donc, si vous avez vraiment du mal avec les personnages, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je ferais un petit récapitulatif au début de chaque chapitre histoire de ne pas se perdre. C'est vrai que j'ai déjà une idée des personnages qui seront centraux, mais je vois mal comment éclipser les autres, parce qu'ils ont quand même leur importance, aussi infime soit-elle._

_Bref, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**CHAPITRE I ; soyons désinvoltes, n'ayons l'air de rien ( * )**

_MS MR ; time of my life (Patrick Wolf cover)_

**Troisième année - septembre.**

Une fine silhouette se faufile lentement dans le couloir, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Si il se fait pincer, s'en est fini de lui, au même titre qu'ELLE. C'est une autre peur qui le pousse à aller la voir ; il sait qu'il ne devrait pas, lui qui se fait une gloire de la ridiculiser, souvent, riant grassement à son sujet avec les autres ; mais là, il a besoin d'elle. Un craquement résonne dans la maison, et il fait un bond de surprise, avant de se plaquer contre le mur. Il attend quelques secondes, bloquant sa respiration, avant de la relâcher lentement. C'est juste le bois de l'escalier, rien de plus. Demain, il ne l'entendra plus. Parce que, demain, il sera à Poudlard. Et ça le terrifie. Pire, ça le ronge de l'intérieur, ça lui glace la colonne vertébrale. La plupart des gamins comme lui attendent ça avec impatience, mais pas lui. Lui, il a peur d'être rejeté, au même titre qu'ELLE, d'être mal vu, d'être renié, et de ne pouvoir compter que sur la doyenne de la famille pour forcer ses parents à le reprendre chez lui pendant les deux mois d'été. Deux mois qui doivent lui paraître l'enfer. Même si il se doute que les années qu'elle va passer à Poudlard ne seront pas forcément plus clémentes.

Il y est. La porte est taguée, il se souvient très bien de ce qu'il y a d'écrit, et où, parce que c'est lui qui l'a fait. Sa mère a rit et l'a serré dans ses bras, quand elle l'a vu. Il l'a repoussée, il déteste qu'une fille, quelle qu'elle soit, le prenne dans ses bras. Les filles, ça sert qu'à apporter des ennuis. Il le voit très bien avec ELLE. Il avance la main pour frapper doucement, puis secoue la tête. Si ça se trouve, elle dort, et elle ne l'entendra pas. Au contraire, ses parents peuvent le trouver là, devant cette porte, être réveillés par le bruit. Sans parler de sa petite soeur fouineuse comme pas deux. Elle, à la limite, il peut lui tordre le bras, et elle ira chouiner dans son coin.

C'est un nouveau craquement qui le pousse à entrer, sans frapper. Il referme le porte silencieusement derrière lui, avant de se tourner vers elle. Elle est étendue sur son lit, ou plutôt sur le matelas que leur mère a été forcée de lui laisser ; au milieu des valises qu'elle n'a pas défaites de l'été. Elle non plus, elle a pas voulu revenir ici, ni les revoir. Quelque part, ça lui fait mal. Il aurait aimé que ça se passe autrement. Après tout, quand leurs parents étaient pas là, ça a tout le temps été elle qui s'occupait de lui et de leur petite soeur. Et ça arrivait souvent, que leur parents étaient pas là.

Il croise son regard vert réfrigérant, étonnamment, ses yeux ne lancent pas ce dédain froid habituel ; juste de la surprise, et encore. Elle a un espèce de sourire cruel, et il frissonne. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne pas venir la voir.

- Jameson. Je peux t'aider, mon très cher frère ?

Il hausse les épaules, faussement désinvolte. Elle roule des yeux et soupire, avant de lui faire une place sur son tout petit matelas, et de tapoter ce vide, l'incitant à venir s'installer. Elle sait pourquoi il est là. Elle aurait aimé, elle aussi, avoir quelqu'un chez qui se réfugier en cas de problème, lors de sa première année. Mais non. Elle était l'aînée, elle aurait dû montrer l'exemple, et elle avait échoué. Du moins, c'était la version parentale, celle à laquelle Jameson avait eu le droit pendant deux ans, alors qu'elle était considérée comme une pestiférée, alors que toute photo la représentant était soigneusement brûlée. Traître. Assassine. Erreur de la nature. Et pourtant, c'est à peine s'il se rue sous les draps avec elle, se blottissant contre le corps de sa soeur avec soulagement, sentant la tension baisser légèrement en inspirant son parfum sucré.

- Jills...

Il murmure, reconnaissant, mais ça n'a pas l'effet escompté. Elle se redresse brusquement et le regarde avec des éclairs dans les yeux, tel un serpent prêt à mordre sa proie. "Jills", c'est fini. "Jills", c'était avant. C'était l'alliée inespérée, la grande soeur chiante, celle qui se dévouait toujours pour jouer avec lui, celle qui riait à ses blagues avec son rire trop grand, trop franc, même quand elles n'étaient pas drôle, celle qui lui racontait des histoires le soir parce qu'elle savait lire avant eux et que l'habitude était restée, celle qui lui caressait tendrement la joue quand il faisait des cauchemars, celle avec qui il chassait les méchantes sorcières ; celle qui était là. Celle qui est là, actuellement, à côté de lui, alors qu'il a encore besoin d'être rassuré. Et pourtant, cette "Jills", elle est loin. Il le sait, parce qu'il a aidé à la chasser. Alors il murmure, les yeux clos, collé contre elle, alors qu'il n'aime pas les contacts avec des filles, il souffle très bas, et même elle doit tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

- Tu seras là, hein, si il m'arrive la même chose que toi ? Tu me laisseras pas tomber, quoi qu'il arrive ?

Elle a envie d'hurler, de lui dire de dégager, que c'est trop tard, qu'il fallait y penser avant. Elle est comme ça, Jillian, elle a plus peur de se cacher, maintenant. Elle a perdu sa famille, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver de pire ? Mais ce que Jameson ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle en a trouvé une autre, de famille. Dans le sourire joueur de Dev - parce que Robert c'est juste un prénom pourri et que Devonshire c'est trop long - ; dans les bras rassurants de Tony, dans les blagues de Kaden, et surtout, et de façon inespérée, dans la supériorité écrasante de Deirdre. Elle a plus peur de dire les choses en face, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire, mais elle voit le visage tendu de son petit frère, qui n'a que onze ans, et qui est déjà terrifié par le futur. Alors, elle ignore la petite voix qui lui souffle que elle aussi, elle n'avait que onze ans, elle soupire, et elle dit :

- Bien sûr que oui, je serais là. Dors, maintenant, c'est une grosse journée qui t'attends, demain.

* * *

Elle croise le sourire entendu de son frère dans le train et s'en va dans son compartiment, le coeur léger - celui qu'ils se sont appropriés, avec les autres, dès le début. Elle est venue par ses propres moyens, bien entendu, elle ne doit dire à personne qui sont ses parents, pour ne pas leur faire plus honte. Elle aimerait dire qu'elle s'en fiche, maintenant, mais c'est faux. Le vert ne lui va pas si mal, dans le fond, le rouge aurait été trop agressif, pour elle. C'est ce qu'elle se dit, et l'idée lui plaît.

Quand elle rentre dans le compartiment, elle ne peut retenir un sourire attendrit. Olliver et Lianna sont là, l'un contre l'autre. Ollie, lui, fixe Dev avec amusement ; Jillian comprend rapidement qu'il essaie de savoir si oui ou non, ils ont couché ensemble cet été. Elle sait que chez Lianna, ça va pas fort, et qu'elle est déjà allée plusieurs fois chez Ollie quand ça bardait trop. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, même pas Jamie, la meilleure amie Lianna. Jillian se rappelle qu'ils étaient tout le temps ensemble en première année, et qu'elle n'avait même pas été surprise quand, en deuxième année, elle avait vu Ollie se pencher et effleurer les lèvres de Lianna. Dev les soûlait déjà avec ça, depuis le début.

Mais de là à coucher, il y a une marge, quand même. Ils n'ont que treize ans, c'est peut-être pas très... sain, non ?

- Fou leur la paix, Dev ; elle dit fortement, annonçant ainsi son arrivée.

Le métisse se tourne vers elle avec un gros sourire qu'elle trouve débile, mais qui est néanmoins contagieux. Il fait ensuite une petite moue et se renfonce dans la banquette, passant un bras autour des épaules de Kaden avant l'attirer contre lui. Comme à son habitude, Kaden est en sueur et a les sourcils froncés, le visage tordu en une expression douloureuse. Tout ceux qui le connaissent détestent le voir comme ça. Si Kaden avait des problèmes relationnels en première année, il s'est rapidement senti plus en confiance, et a commencé à être le joyeux luron de la bande.

C'était pas gagné d'avance, pourtant. Il détestait tout le monde, parce que c'était des sorciers. Il n'y avait que Tony qui pouvait l'approcher sans se faire mordre. Et puis, Dev s'est révélé être un mec qui en avait rien à faire de la magie, et ne l'utilisait pas souvent, alors sa présence à côté de Kaden était facilement supportable. Et au bout du sixième mois de vie commune, le sourire de Dev avait finalement détint sur le blond, qui l'avait alors considéré comme un ami. C'est comme ça que Jillian les avait découvert le lendemain, dans un canapé de la salle commune, tout les deux morts de rire, à se raconter des blagues toutes plus nulles les unes que les autres. Et le rire trop bruyant de Jillian les avait accompagné jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

- Allez Jiji, vient nous faire un câlin !

La jeune blonde lui sourit, un peu narquoisement. Dev est le genre de gros nounours qu'on a envie d'étouffer de câlins. Quand on le connaît. Jillian se souvient, l'an dernier, quand un mec de sixième année à Gryffondor était venu chercher des noises à Lianna en lui parlant de sa famille, alors qu'Ollie n'était pas là. Dev s'était alors dressé, plus froid que jamais, avec une lueur cruelle au fond des yeux. Le sixième année ne s'était pas méfié d'un gamin comme Dev, avec son visage d'ange et sa petite taille. Il n'avait compris son erreur que lorsque le poing de celui qui considérait comme un gosse lui a explosé le nez, faisant couler à flot son sang. Si Dev est nul en magie, il sait se servir de ses poings.

Jillian s'assoit néanmoins à côté de lui, et passe doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Kaden. Le métisse la serre contre son coeur, et elle devine son sourire dans ses cheveux. Elle croise un instant les yeux bleus de Kaden et elle lui sourit doucement. Il les referme sans lui répondre. Elle ne s'en vexe pas ; elle sait très bien qu'il n'est pas en état de lui répondre.

Alors que Dev vient juste de la relâcher, la porte s'ouvre à la volée, laissant apparaître des gryffondors de leur année. Carter Lloyd, l'abruti fier, qui essaie toujours de surpasser Tony en cours, en vain ; mais qui excède Jillian comme pas permis. Sa baguette la démange toujours, quand il est dans le coin. A ses côtés, Ruby Tremain. Une pauvre conne égocentrique, dit Dev. Lui, à treize ans, est déjà pas mal attiré par la beauté féminine, et les filles, même les plus vieilles, le trouvent beau. Mais elle, son caractère gâche tout. Elle se la fermerait et aurait l'air moins stupide, ça pourrait passer. Mais non, elle a rien pour elle. A part la maison. Derrière eux, leurs sous-fifres les suivent, ricanant misérablement.

Dev ne lâche pas Kaden. En première année, lors du premier cours de sortilèges, les serpentards ont eu une démonstration de sa perte de contrôle de magie. C'était puissant, et effrayant. Se retrouver à deux mètres du sol sans savoir pourquoi, en entendant les autres hurler à la mort et voir le professeur paniquer ; c'est pas le meilleur moyen de faire connaissance. Mais Tony était là. Tony est toujours là.

Tony ne prend pas la peine de lever les yeux de son livre. Ce n'est pas comme Jamie, qui perd toute sa fierté d'attrapeuse prodige ; ou comme Kendra - une autre fille du dortoir - qui baissent les yeux, mal à l'aise ; c'est juste qu'il ne juge pas utile d'intervenir pour le moment, et qu'il est capable de gérer deux choses à la fois. Alors, voilà le tableau. Des gryffondors en furie à l'entrée du compartiment, Tony qui lit tranquillement son livre ; Kendra et Jamie qui tentent de trouver un trou où se cacher ; Ollie qui n'en mène pas large mais qui a passé un bras ridiculement protecteur autour des épaules de Lianna, qui semble y trouver un refuge, parce qu'elle recule vers lui. Kaden qui souffre, dans les bras de Dev qui ne décolère pas, mais qui ne veut pas non plus le lâcher.

Alors, il n'y a plus que Jillian, seule contre une dizaine de bouffons, et qui sait qu'elle doit éviter la magie le plus possible. Elle se lève, fait quelques pas pour se retrouver face à Lloyd. Elle ne tremble pas. Elle a arrêté de trembler vers la fin de la première année ; après avoir osé lui coller une claque. Pas parce qu'elle était une des rares personnes à enfin se rebeller contre un gryffondor. Pas que. Mais elle avait ensuite croisé les regards de Dev et de Tony, emplis de plusieurs émotions. Admiration, soulagement, fierté, et satisfaction.

- Tu veux quelque chose, peut-être ?

- Ouais. Virez d'ici, c'est notre compartiment, maintenant.

Jillian laisse échapper un rire. Pas son rire trop bruyant, un peu fou, aux accents hystériques, comme quand elle rit vraiment ; non, un rire froid, glacial, sarcastique. Elle le foudroie du regard. Elle le hait. Quelque part, elle éprouve du soulagement, maintenant, quand elle se dit que si elle était à gryffondor, elle partagerait sa salle commune avec lui. C'est pas le cas, ça sera jamais le cas. Et tant mieux.

- Va crever, on en discutera après.

Et alors qu'il s'avance vers elle, une voix calme, posée, mais sèche et coupante en même temps surgit de derrière eux.

- Dégagez.

Ruby fait mine de s'offusquer, mais obtempère. Elle essaie encore de faire croire qu'elle n'a pas peur de Deirdre. Elle a été le seule folle a oser la menacer, en première année, en lui parlant de son statut de fille de mangemort. Sauf que Deirdre a suffisamment d'argent pour racheter l'école, et que ça se voit dans ses yeux ; loin de toute prétention, quand elle parle comme ça - et ce n'est arrivé que deux fois, lorsqu'elle a répondu à Ruby de ne plus jamais oser lui parler, et là - on file droit, et loin d'elle. Elle a cette aura, ce calme orageux qui fait que presque personne n'ose s'approcher d'elle.

A part Jillian, qui, après avoir surmonté la beuglante de sa famille lui annonçant qu'elle était déshéritée et reniée ; avait vu en elle l'amie idéale et n'avait pas hésité à venir la soûler avec sa voix trop aigüe et ses manières un peu envahissante. Deirdre l'avait juste ignorée. La blonde n'était pas idiote, elle le voyait très bien, mais elle avait continué. Elle avait compris que si l'indienne ne répondait pas, c'est juste qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. C'est quand elle avait envoyé balader un préfet de la part de Deirdre que cette dernière avait enfin croisé son regard, la trouvant finalement peut-être pas si inutile. Et depuis, elles étaient tout le temps ensemble.

La troupe de gryffondor s'éloigne donc rapidement, tandis que la tension dans le compartiment s'évapore d'un coup. Dev lâche enfin Kaden et son sourire refait surface, tandis qu'il se lève. Deirdre lui abandonne sa valise sans un mot, attend impassiblement alors qu'il lui embrasse la joue - il est le seul à avoir des contacts physiques de ce genre avec elle, quoi qu'il n'y ait bien qu'une autre personne qui ait des "contacts physiques" avec elle, Jillian - et va s'assoir entre Jillian et la fenêtre, s'absorbant immédiatement dans le paysage.

Il ne manque plus que deux personnes pour les serpentards de troisième année soient au complet. Jed, un garçon un peu grassouillet mais gentil comme tout ; d'ailleurs personne ne comprend ce qu'il fait à Serpentard, puisque c'est un mec naïf qui aime bien les gens en général, et qu'il aspire à rien de particulier, dans la vie. L'autre, c'est Miranda, une fille super intelligente, qui se fait régulièrement lyncher parce qu'elle a des lunettes et de l'acnée. C'est pas la nana la plus sympa de la terre, un peu trop rabat-joie, pessimiste et totalement sans confiance en elle ; mais ça passe.

* * *

« ABRAHAMS, JAMESON. »

Jillian sourit à son frère, qui lui a glissé un coup d'oeil uniquement perceptible par elle. Le frère et la soeur de Kaden, des jumeaux, ont été tous les deux envoyé à Poufsouffle. Ils lui diront après ; parce que Kaden se planque dans la cuisine, où il mange seul. C'est Dev qui a révélé le truc de la poire à chatouiller, parce que sa soeur était au courant, et elle lui a dit dès qu'elle a su pour Kaden. D'habitude, ils se débrouillent pour qu'il y ait au moins une personne qui aille manger avec lui. Mais le soir de la répartition, c'est pas possible. Tant pis, c'est pas un mec rancunier, en fait, il s'en fou, il parlera avec les elfes si il s'ennuie trop, ça lui pose pas de problèmes.

- Gryffondor!

Jillian expire lentement. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, c'est bien. Elle n'applaudit pas, mais garde ses mains sous la table. Elle n'a aucune idée de la façon dont son frère va réagir, maintenant. Mentalement, elle commence à préparer ses barricades, pour ne pas souffrir encore plus.

* * *

- Jillian !

Elle le savait, elle l'a toujours su, elle aurait du s'y être préparée, elle s'était promis de ne pas faillir, de ne pas fléchir, de rester impassible à tout, de ne pas laisser quoi que ce soit l'atteindre si ça se produisait.

- Jillian, bordel, attend !

Le son de ses talons claque sur le sol, et elle se force à se concentrer dessus. Ne penser qu'à elle, à son propre confort. C'est comme ça qu'elle a tenu, jusqu'ici. Elle aurait pas du se mêler à ses histoires, croire qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à sauver.

- Jillian.

Elle secoue la tête. Elle ne va pas craquer maintenant. Elles sont loin, les nuits de première année où elle était trop faible pour ne pas pleurer. Maintenant, c'est la rage au ventre qu'elle avance. C'est fini. Plus jamais elle ne se laissera marcher sur les pieds. Plus personne ne la ridiculisera jamais. Désormais, elle sera comme Deirdre. Où elle va, les gens parleront sur son passage, mais s'écarteront par crainte.

- Jiji...

Elle sent une main se saisir de son coude, et avec sa vitesse, elle fait volte-face sans le vouloir. Elle se retrouve plaquée contre une épaule, alors que la main lâche son bras pour se poser dans son dos, en une caresse rassurante. Elle soupire de soulagement, et en même temps, elle déteste ça. Elle déteste le fait qu'elle ait besoin d'être rassurée.

- Oublie-le. Il te considère plus comme ta soeur, ne le considère plus comme ton frère. C'est qu'un lâche. Un de plus qui n'a pas sa place dans la maison des courageux. T'en fais pas ; moi, je te laisserai jamais tomber.

C'est un couloir désert, elle le sait. Elle le sait parce que Tony ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, il sait avec une précision parfois effrayante que faire dans quel moment. Alors, doucement, elle se laisse aller, se promettant que c'est la dernière fois qu'elle pleure pour sa famille. Même si elle sait que c'est loin d'être la première fois qu'elle se fait cette promesse, et qu'elle l'a toujours brisée.

* * *

Kaden souffle lentement. Dev lui serre brièvement le genoux, histoire qu'il sache qu'il est bien là, qu'il a beau ne pas dégager de magie, il est réel. Jamais la salle commune des verts et argents n'a été aussi peuplée aussi longtemps. A croire que tout le monde y croit, à cette histoire salle de pestiférés. Même ceux qui y habitent. Pourtant, elle n'a rien de désagréable. Le plus étonnant était bien sûr son plafond; qui donnait sur le lac. On pouvait facilement s'allonger sur le canapé, regarder en l'air, et se laisser bercer par la lumière doucement diffusée à travers l'eau, par les remous chantant des vagues. Mais presque personne ne le faisait.

McGonagall n'était pas souvent au château. La guerre l'avait touchée, elle aussi. Elle revenait en cas d'affaire urgente, pour chaque départ et rentrée de vacances, mais c'était tout. Personne ne l'en blâmait. Elle était vieille et avait vécu de bien tristes choses. Pourtant, Kaden lui en voulait. C'était la femme qui, d'un de ses regards sévères, aurait pu arrêter ce favoritisme envers les rouges et or. Parce qu'il existait, personne ne pouvait le nier. Le directeur des Serpentards, le professeur de potion, Mr Xylander, ne venait plus ici, ne mettait jamais de points à sa maison, et fermait les yeux sur l'injustice. Il ne voulait pas de problèmes. Les autres directeur de maison, eux, s'en donnaient à coeur joie pour les descendre. Surtout les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles.

De quoi satisfaire Carter Lloyd, en quelque sorte, qui allait finir par se croire supérieur à Tony ; parce qu'une de ses réponses moyennes voir vides de sens rapportent autant qu'une excellente réponse de Tony. Kaden siffle entre ses dents, dépité. C'est Tony qui a dit à toute la maison de se réunir ici. Une idée de rébellion, il l'a compris. Il n'est pas le seul. Il y en a pas mal qui ne sont pas venus. Pourquoi ? Par peur, par lâcheté, ou parce qu'ils n'ont plus la force d'espérer ? Le canapé s'affaisse à sa droite. Tony vient de s'asseoir à côté de lui, sous les regard interrogateur des autres, qui s'attendent à le voir prendre la parole. Mais il secoue la tête.

- Jillian va arriver ; il dit.

Certains commencent à partir. Ils n'ont pas confiance en Jillian, dont le petit frère est à Gryffondor, et qui s'est faite humiliée il y a moins de trois heures en voulant le libérer d'un sort, sans savoir qu'il s'agissait des bizutages des rouge et or. Des bouffons, se dit Kaden. Lui, si son frère et sa soeur s'étaient retrouvé dans la même situation, il aurait pété un câble.

Quand elle arrive, elle a quitté son uniforme. Elle porte une élégante jupe verte sur un débardeur crème beaucoup plus classique, et a mis des talons, histoire de paraître plus grande. Il sourit. La voilà partie en croisade, et elle sait comment séduire son auditoire.

La plupart des gens la fixent avec un regard bovin, surpris, incertain. Elle s'est assise à même le sol, prêt de la table basse, elle a prit une inspiration, a regardé Tony, pour y puiser la force de parler, et puis, elle a commencé.

- Hum. Bon, vous le savez sûrement, j'ai subi une humiliation de la part des bouffondors, tout à l'heure. Et si je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je sais que vous êtes tous victime de discrimination, et que c'est pas normal.

Il a semblé à Kaden que Jillian avait soudainement mûri, que son ton de voix était soudainement un peu plus grave ; et ce dans tous les sens de terme.

- Il y a des lois, contre ça. Il y a eu des guerres, pour que ça change. Enfin... Vous savez bien que la dernière guerre était basée sur une forme de discrimination, et que, au final, c'est censé l'avoir aboutie. Mais, tout ça, c'est des conneries. Je vous dit pas qu'il faut qu'on fasse la guerre, hein, loin de là. Quoi que... c'est peut-être ça. Une... une guerre intérieure. Il faut savoir ce que vous, vous voulez vraiment. On est dans la maison des ambitieux, on est censé tout faire pour atteindre notre but. Ouais, d'accord, on est pas les plus courageux, mais ceux qui se disent "courageux" sont en réalité des putains de lâches qui se croient tout permis.

Elle a un rire brisé, chaotique. Elle a l'exemple de son crétin de petit frère. Du coin de l'oeil, Kaden voit encore des gens partir, mais plus précipitamment, cette fois. Ils ont peur d'y croire, sûrement. Ils ont peut-être pas totalement tord. C'est vrai, quoi ! Jillian n'a que treize ans, c'est encore une gamine, à peine à la moitié de sa scolarité. Une pauvre rêveuse emballée par ses idées, qui avait fini par se mettre debout devant eux, presque exaltée, les yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange qui faisait peur à certains.

La plupart des gens ici sont habitués à vivre dans l'oppression, pour certains, ça paraît même normal. Et ça aurait pu être le cas de Jillian, Jillian et ses larmes enfantines dès le premier soir, Jillian qui se tord les mains devant le bureau de la directrice pour supplier un changement de maison, Jillian qui refusait de porter son blazer avec la marque de sa maison, cette Jillian qui est désormais très loin. Les serpents semblaient avoir pris l'habitude des insultes, des crachats, des ragots, du mépris, de la haine, de l'humiliation.

Et elle, elle s'est levée, au milieu de tous les visages las ; elle n'est pas la plus vieille, ni la plus intelligente, en fait, elle a pas grand chose pour elle ; mais elle s'est levée, et elle a dit :

- Il est temps que ça change.

Elle aurait voulu s'arrêter là, mais un silence impatient semble crépiter autour d'elle. Elle regarde de nouveau Tony, qui lui sourit, comme un père qui encourage ses enfants. Alors, elle continue de parler, sans forcément savoir ce qu'elle va dire.

- Mon frère fait partie de ces lâches. J'estime être plus touchée que beaucoup d'entre vous. J'avais une famille qui m'adorait, j'étais l'aînée, celle qui a pratiquement élevé ses frères et soeurs pour qu'ils marchent dans mes traces. Je ne vais pas vous mentir : j'étais persuadée que j'allais aller à Gryffondor et que j'écraserais les serpents. Mais voilà, je suis ici, parmi vous ; ma famille m'a reniée, j'ai failli me retrouver à la rue, je passe deux mois horribles chaque été, mais je suis toujours là. Oui, j'ai atterri à Serpentard, comme vous ; et vous savez quoi ? Je commence à comprendre pourquoi. Je veux rien d'autre que le meilleur, et je suis prête à tout pour y arriver. Le problème, pour le moment, c'est ces espèces de lionceaux qui se croient supérieurs à nous. Mais ça ne va pas durer, si on s'y met tous ensemble. On est trop divisé, on a pas assez de solidarité entre nous. Faut se faire à l'idée qu'on est pas des exceptions, on sera pas des héros, on réussira pas forcément ; mais que c'est pas pour autant qu'on doit tout lâcher. Tout le monde dans cette école est au même niveau, piégé par les clichés. Et j'ai l'impression que certains d'entre nous se complaisent à leur statut de victimes.

Elle prend une grande inspiration et s'est placée dans un endroit où il y a plus de place autour d'elle. Elle tend le bras droit devant elle, et elle se sent conne, à faire ça. Elle voulait pas faire un remake débile d'un mauvais film moldu où tout le monde se jure fidélité pour la vie. Surtout qu'il était pas dit que leur histoire se finirait bien.

- Alors, qui est avec moi pour réhabiliter les Serpentard à leur juste niveau ?

Un grand rire remplit soudainement la pièce, et elle tressaillit. Mais c'est le rire de Dev, le seul mec content d'être chez les serpents, alors elle le regarde juste, intriguée. Il bondit sur ses pieds, marche rapidement jusqu'à elle, saisi sa main pour lui faire un baise-main, puis, sans la lâcher se place à côté d'elle avec un regard de défit.

- Je te suis, princesse, jusqu'au bout, j'en ai rien à faire qu'on soit que deux.

Tony sourit, et se lève à son tour. Lui, c'était gagné d'avance, ils le savent tout les deux, mais c'est bon de savoir qu'ils peuvent compter sur lui. Alors ils regardent Kaden, qui les rejoint, ils s'y attendaient aussi, Kaden est toujours fourré avec Dev et Tony, de toutes façons.

Une main élégante et parfaitement bien manucurée se pose alors sur les leur, les surprenant un peu. Deirdre ébloui tout le monde en offrant son premier sourire en public, et à Jillian. Alors, ça agit comme des dominos. En voyant une fille de mangemorts les rejoindre, tous ceux qui y sont apparentés viennent aussi, par conséquent cela amène Lianna et par conséquent cela amène Ollie et Jamie ; Jamie qui est précieuse pour l'équipe de quidditch, ce qui amène deux membres, ce qui amène quelques supporters.

Ils ne sont, au final, pas tant que ça, et ce sont surtout des plus jeunes, pas trop de sixième et septième années. Jillian note avec satisfaction que, de leur année, il n'y a que Kendra qui ne les a pas rejoints.

ça y est. La rébellion peut commencer. Tant que les quatre premiers adhérents sont là, ça irait, se répète la blonde comme une litanie, une promesse qu'elle se fait, et que, cette fois, elle tiendra.

* * *

_**( * )** Le titre vient (évidemment) de Noir Désir. Ensuite, pour la musique du chapitre en lui-même, n'hésitez pas à aller voir la version originale, qui est très bien aussi, même si j'ai vraiment un coup de coeur pour cette version-ci.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Petite réponse aux reviews des invités - _

_**Nora ;** déjà, merci beaucoup de ta review, ça me fait plaisir ! Après, Jillian et son frère vont encore avoir quelques... différents, dans le futur, eux aussi. De toutes façons je comptais développer un peu la famille de Jillian ; pas beaucoup, mais notamment sa petite soeur, et puis surement sa mère, mais plus tard, environ dans sa septième année. Donc, forcément, Jameson et Jillian vont être amenés à se reparler, mais je dois avouer que je ne sais pas très bien encore si je vais en faire un dialogue de réconciliation ou pas ;)_

_Sinon, au niveau de la musique, je vous conseille d'aller voir sur youtube sa version live de "The Symphony", afin de voir comment elle travaille et tout, cette fille est juste hallucinante et mérite vraiment d'être connue (selon moi, bien sûr) ; bref, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! _

* * *

**CHAPITRE II ; this time I'll break down inside**

_MESPARROW ; Next Bored Generation_**  
**

**cinquième année - décembre.**

L'eau ruisselle lentement entre ses omoplates, et il soupire. Pas un soupir de bien-être, ni de frustration, ou d'un quelconque sentiment qu'il veut exprimer. Il lâche son souffle, c'est tout. Les sentiments, il s'en fou un peu, il faut dire. Le miroir lui renvoie son image, presque parfaite, et il s'en approche, jusqu'à fixer ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais eu le genre d'yeux dont on rêve, qui nous hantent, dont on soupire. Ses yeux étaient marron-tout-con, en contradiction avec le reste de son physique. Quelque fois, il aurait aimé avoir des yeux comme Tony ou Kaden, d'un bleu éclatant qui laissent voir toute ses émotions, surtout la joie.

Mais non. D'un côté, il ne peut pas vraiment les envier. Tony, avec ses verres d'hypermétrope, les avait toujours plus ou moins caché, et Kaden laisse trop souvent ses cheveux les cacher. Lui, au moins, on les voit, même si ils ne changent jamais. Un lent sourire étire ses lèvres lorsqu'il examine son visage, avant qu'il ne s'arrache à sa propre vision pour commencer à se sécher.

A quinze ans, Robert Devonshire est déjà considéré comme LE tombeur de Poudlard, ce qui fait rager tous les gryffondors, et qui arrange bien Jillian - et Tony - dans leurs plans pour faire tomber les bouffondors de leur piédestal. Bien sûr, cette attraction qu'il exerce sur les jeunes filles n'est pas naturelle. Il avait fallu s'entraîner, devant une glace, à lancer des regards enflammés, des sourires aguicheurs, avoir la classe quand il marche. Il en a rit. Pas longtemps.

Le truc, c'est que Dev est riche, beau, et désormais, il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut quand il veut. Alors, les études, les notes et la culture générale, il en a pas grand chose à faire. Dommage, pour un cinquième année qui doit passer ses buses. Il a essayé, pourtant, il a vraiment essayé. Il a suivi Tony, à l'écart de la salle commune - qui se repeuple lentement mais sûrement, depuis leur troisième année - pour réviser, mais au bout de dix minutes, il a abandonné. Même le quidditch l'ennuie. Il a été dans l'équipe pendant deux mois, un peu pistonné par Jamie, et Ollie qui y était rentré un an plus tôt ; mais devoir être à l'heure, avoir un rythme soutenu et sain, c'est barbant. Il a besoin de plus de sensations fortes, de partir loin sans rien sur le dos, de courir dans les rues sans but, de rire à s'en éclater les poumons, bref, de vivre.

Il aime bien, les altercations avec les bouffondors. Casser quelques nez, se jeter dans la masse fulminante, arracher Jillian à sa folie meurtrière qui apparaît dès que Carter Lloyd est dans le coin, s'engueuler avec les préfet et sécher les retenues. La seule personne qui a su le calmer, c'était sa première copine. La princesse nécessite qu'on fasse attention à elle, c'est une poupée à ne pas briser. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit plus frêle, qu'elle n'ait pas ce charisme déroutant, ce charme envoûtant qui défiait quiconque de l'embêter. Mais non. Deirdre avait toujours été au-dessus de tout le monde. En repensant à elle, il sourit.

La quatrième année avait été l'année des couples, de la découverte des hormones. Jillian et Kaden étaient sortis ensemble et avaient cassé sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Dev n'a pas toujours compris comment ils ont réussi à se servir de leur rupture pour raffermir leur amitié. Tony, lui, était sorti avec Jamie, le couple le plus éphémère de tous, puisqu'ils étaient restés ensemble quatre semaines. Là encore, Dev se posait des questions. Leur couple lui semblait illogique, et il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Enfin, c'était évident. Jamie, l'attrapeuse kamikaze qui ne tient pas en place et qui soûle Jillian à tout le temps parler, avec le calme et sensé Tony ? Absurde, voyons, absurde.

Lui, il avait eu Deirdre. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru, même si il avait conscience qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'approcher, avec Jillian. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais compris, d'ailleurs. Entre Deirdre et Tony, par exemple, il y avait toujours eu une espèce de froideur, même si, chacun de leur côté, ils ne disent que du bien de l'autre ; mais il y a un mur, une indifférence polie. Tout le monde aime Tony. (sauf les Gryffondors, et ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, bien évidemment). Tout le monde trouve Dev lourd, parfois, bien qu'attachant. Et c'était l'envahissant métisse qui avait eu la belle indienne.

Peut-être que c'était ça, le truc. Deirdre l'avait choisi, lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas peur d'elle, que ça lui faisait bien d'être considérée comme quelqu'un de normal, de temps en temps. Ou peut-être parce que Dev a une bonne famille et a une beauté indéniable, renforcée par ses entraînements de séduction, ridicules mais efficaces. Jillian l'appelle souvent beau gosse, pourtant il sait, et il sait qu'elle le sait aussi, que jamais ils ne sortiront ensemble. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas compris le truc de l'amitié renforcée, après sa rupture avec Kaden. Lui, en voyant Jillian, il savait très bien que, même si sortie de l'adolescence, elle allait être vachement canon, jamais il ne pourrait sortir avec elle. En fait, ça serait comme sortir avec sa propre soeur. Absurde. Et vraiment dégueu.

Le paradoxe, avec Deirdre, c'est que tout le monde avait cru que c'était elle qui décidait toujours de tout. Hors, elle s'était révélée être une personne tout à fait attentive à eux deux ; et au final, c'est leur couple qui a duré le plus longtemps. Si on ne compte pas Ollie et Lianna, bien sûr, mais les deux sont tellement fusionnels et tout le temps ensemble qu'on a perdu l'habitude de les différencier l'un de l'autre. Mais, pour en revenir à Dev et Deirdre ; ce que la plupart des gens ignorent, c'est que c'est lui qui a rompu. Elle a accueillit la nouvelle avec un doux sourire qui n'apparaît que trop rarement sur ses lèvres, comme si elle avait toujours su qu'il lui dirait ça un jour ou l'autre. Elle comprenait son besoin d'aller voir ailleurs.

Leur relation avait un peu changé, depuis. Ils s'entendaient toujours bien, mais Dev allait moins vers elle. Il avait eu du mal à parler d'autres filles devant elle, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'en fichait totalement. Alors, il est là quand elle a besoin de lui, et c'est tout. Il est contente de la voir, la serre encore quelques fois dans ses bras, mais sa désinvolture l'énerve un peu, parfois.

Il y avait eu Jed, aussi. Un soir, il avait réuni tout le monde dans la chambre des gars - c'était un peu devenu le QG, la porte était totalement taguée de tout et n'importe quoi, les murs se remplissaient de photos prises par l'appareil de Miranda, et il y avait souvent des fringues de filles dans un coin - ; il avait l'air angoissé, si bien que Dev s'était approché de lui, l'avait pris dans ses bras, juste pour rire, parce qu'il sait très bien que Jed a toujours eu horreur de ça. Sauf que c'était pas vraiment le truc à faire. Jed avait encore eu plus de mal à leur avouer, eh bien, qu'il était gay. Dev avait aussitôt décrété que ce n'était pas grave, cherchant à lui tirer les vers de nez - aidé par Jillian et Jamie - pour qu'il leur dise QUI lui avait fait réaliser ça.

Un léger rire s'échappe de ses lèvres en repensant à ça, et il se regarde de nouveau dans le miroir. Jed ne l'a jamais dit clairement, mais tout le monde le sait maintenant. S'il s'est rendu compte qu'il était gay, c'était qu'à un moment ou un autre, alors que Jed se branlait, il a pensé à lui. Dev n'était pas intéressé, et ne le serait surement jamais. Il préférait le mettre gentiment dans l'embarras, en le frôlant doucement, en entrant un peu trop souvent en collision avec lui, en lui parlant sensuellement à l'oreille et en l'embrassant furtivement devant tout les autres, avant d'éclater de rire pour bien montrer qu'il se moque de lui. Après tout, Dev avait toujours su qu'il irait à Serpentard, et pas sans raison. Jed, s'il en avait été vexé au début, s'y était très vite habitué.

Tony n'aime pas quand il fait ça, Dev le sait très bien, mais il s'en fiche un peu, pour une fois, de ce que peut penser son meilleur ami. Si ça fait rire Kaden, alors il continue. Et puis Jillian allume bien Jed au moins une fois par semaine, histoire de vérifier s'il est toujours homo, et Tony lui dit rien, à elle.

Il passe doucement une main sur son visage, son nez droit, son menton volontaire, sa bouche bien dessinée, et soupire de nouveau. Alors qu'il enfile son pantalon, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre, laissant apparaître Kaden et Jillian, chacun ayant un joint au coin des lèvres. Il leur sourit. La blonde, toujours perchée sur ses hauts talons - elle ne porte plus que ça depuis le deuxième moitié de la quatrième année - se rue sur lui, saisit ses épaules nues et le secoue, une lueur mauvaise au fond des yeux.

- Alors ?

Il rit. Jillian est une fille géniale. Vraiment. Le fait est qu'elle se plaît à passer pour une connasse insensible trop fière d'elle. Mais Dev n'a jamais vu une fille autant se dénigrer. C'est bizarre ; pourtant elle a conscience de dégager un certain charme, et elle a raison, elle est jolie, sa Jiji, avec ses yeux vert serpentard et ses cheveux blonds et lisses, son corps longiligne et son visage expressif quand il s'agit de descendre quelqu'un sur place. Elle a confiance en les plans qu'elle fait, même si, jusqu'ici, ça n'a pas été très concluant - bien que le nombre de colles pour Gryffondor a été augmenté, et que le directeur de Serdaigle semble s'être rangé à sa cause puisqu'il est de nouveau juste avec tout le monde. Elle a confiance en les mots venimeux qu'elle crache, elle a confiance en son corps quand son poing fuse vers la mâchoire de Lloyd, elle a confiance en ses jambes quand elle met des talons vertigineux, ...

Mais chaque défaite la touche, chaque mot mauvais qu'elle prononce s'inscrit dans sa tête, et quand ils parlent sérieusement, elle a un sourire triste, désabusé, et elle dit : " je suis pas quelqu'un de bien". A croire qu'elle n'a pas conscience de l'influence qu'elle a sur sa maison. Sur eux. Sur lui.

- C'est fait. La petite intello de Gryffondor a été dévergondée.

Elle lui aurait presque donné du fil à retordre, cette Melinda. Elle a tenu une semaine de plus que les autres. Faut dire aussi qu'elle l'a toujours exaspéré, à faire la miss morale trop parfaite, alors qu'au final, la place de préfète lui a été sifflée par Wyndscent Oakley, une de ses meilleures amies. Mais c'était fait, elle avait perdu sa virginité dans ses bras. Il se sent un peu mal à faire ça, Jillian le sait. Pour lui le sexe est un plaisir, pas un moyen de vengeance. Elle semble le comprendre, parce qu'elle lui tend son joint et s'assoit, comme Kaden, sur le rebord, à côté des lavabo.

- T'en fais pas, Dev. Elle va se remettre en question, peut-être, mais on la connaît un peu, depuis le temps. Elle t'aurait pas cédé si elle avait pas voulu. Et puis, on va pas aller s'abaisser à aller parader devant ces connards en criant que tu te l'aies faite. Plus tard, peut-être. Si l'un d'eux s'en prend à toi.

L'herbe lui fait du bien. L'herbe lui a toujours fait du bien. Et quand la voix de Jillian s'apaise comme là, pour devenir douce, il a envie de s'endormir. Mais c'est fini, le temps où il était un adolescent normal. Kaden, en riant, lui dit qu'il est un vampire. Il a prit un mauvais rythme de sommeil, il le sait. Il reste éveillé pendant presque toute la nuit, sortant pour faire des tas de choses, souvent accompagné, mais aussi souvent seul, dans l'espoir de rencontrer une amante. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, ça arrive que certaines l'attende dehors. Elles sont plus vieilles, en général ; elles savent quel type de mec il est, et elles n'attendent rien de lui. Alors, il profite de la nuit, à fond ; et il dort en cours.

- C'est quoi, la prochaine mission ?

Jillian hausse les épaules, Kaden ouvre les yeux. Ils sont rougis par l'effet de la drogue, mais il lui sourit. Dev lui rend son sourire, content de le voir apaisé. C'était un truc tout con, auquel ils auraient du penser depuis le début, mais aucun médecin ne semblait avoir eu l'idée. Dev s'était senti fier de sa découverte, sur le coup ; sous l'effet de la drogue, Kaden était moins sensible à la magie des autres. Pas au point de partager un repas dans la salle commune avec tout le monde, mais il passait les cours de sortilèges beaucoup plus calmement, bien que ça soit loin de la perfection.

- On verra avec Tony.

* * *

** mai.**

Son regard balaie doucement ses longues jambes fines, qui contrastent avec son gros manteau. Il imagine que c'est pour cacher un poitrine bien formée, voir un peu trop formée au goût de la jeune fille. Il observe ses longues mèches noires caresser lentement son dos, qui virevoltent légèrement quand elle se retourne, laissant apparaître son visage à la peau d'ébène, un petit sourire tendre l'illuminant, ses yeux plein de douceur lorsqu'elle regarde le gros porc qui lui fait office de petit ami, qui ne se gêne pas pour se coller à elle et poser sa main sur sa chute de reins, la laissant glisser plus bas. Il ne peut retenir une grimace devant le spectacle. Comment est-ce qu'elle peut garder un air énamouré face à ce mec horrible ?

- Tu regardes qui ?

La tête de Dev entre dans son champ de vision, et il ne peut s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire de gamin. Il continue de caresser machinalement le chaton qui à décidé de s'installer sur ses genoux il y a une demi-heure ; dès qu'ils se sont installé dans le parc, en fait. Tony secoue la tête. Il comprend pourquoi Dev attire les enfants ; avec sa petite soeur et son neveu, sans oublier son sourire et ses expression enfantine lorsqu'il est naturel, et son visage symétrique ; tout pousse à mettre les petits en confiance en sa présence. Mais lui, il semblerait qu'il ait un pouvoir d'attraction envers les animaux, notamment les chats. Le première fois, c'était en deuxième année. Le chat d'un dernière année avait élu domicile dans son lit, ce qui avait finit par l'agacer un peu. Et là, un chaton. Mignon, mais un peu collant.

- Avant que tu regardes le chat, tu fixais quelqu'un ; insiste Dev. Alleeez, mon amour, dit moi tout !

Il rit un peu, et remonte ses lunettes pour regarder de nouveau la fille et son copain, qui semblent être en pleine discussion. Ils sont assez loin pour qu'il puisse les regarder sans avoir besoin de ses verres. Il ne s'attarde pas sur le surnom débile que lui a attribué le grand dadet qui lui sert de meilleur ami. Il en trouve des tas, tous les jours, surtout à lui et Kaden. En général, lorsqu'il l'appelle "chéri", "mon coeur" ou "mon amour" (pour ne pas parler des "mon petit poney au miel") ; c'est que Jed est dans le coin. En tournant la tête, il s'aperçoit qu'en effet, Dev, à moitié couché sur lui, - mais Tony étant habitué aux contacts, il n'y fait pas plus attention que ça - et que l'autre garçon est un peu plus loin, dans l'herbe, avec ses amis Poufsouffle, regardant du coin de l'oeil Dev lui faire un grand sourire aguicheur.

- Pourquoi je te le dirais, tu m'écoutes pas.

Sa voix n'est pas agressive, Tony est toujours calme. Il n'en veut pas non plus à Dev de papillonner un peu partout, il sait que sa capacité de concentration est très faible, et qu'il est fatigué. Jillian vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, suivie par Kaden. Ils sont tout le temps ensemble, faut croire. D'habitude, Deirdre est avec eux. Sauf que Deirdre ne s'abaisse pas à s'asseoir à même le sol. A leurs côtés, Jillian redevient Jiji, la blonde toute simple au rire trop bruyant, et oublie la Jillian superficielle, froide et effrayante qui refait surface dès qu'un ennemi est proche.

- Oh, il est trop mignon ! Tu l'as trouvé où, ce coup-ci ?

- Il squatte, comme les autres ; lui répond Dev. Non mais sérieux, Tony, tu regardais qui ?

Jillian gratouille la tête du chaton, qui ronronne encore plus, tout en mettant ses lunettes de soleil. Pas qu'il fasse si beau que ça, mais elle est intriguée aussi par ce que regarde Tony, alors elle les met pour pas qu'on voit ses yeux et qu'ils ne paraissent pas louche. Les gens ont la fâcheuse tendance de tout le temps croire qu'ils sont en train de préparer un mauvais coup. Elle voit Tony adresser un sourire énigmatique à Dev, puis tord sa bouche pour trouver qui a bien pu attirer son attention comme ça.

- Hum... Lana Dennell ?

Il hoche la tête, tandis que Dev regarde Jillian, impressionné.

- Ouah, du premier coup, t'es trop forte ! Comment t'as f... Lana Dennell ? Pourquoi tu la regardais ?

Jillian ricane, mais son sourire est franc. Dev oublie souvent qu'elle est la meilleure amie de Tony et que c'est à elle qu'il parle en premier de ses problèmes de coeur. Pour l'action, par contre, il ira vers lui. Mais ça, ça vient après.

- A ton avis, beau gosse ?

Dev réfléchit un instant ; surement pas à la raison pour laquelle son pote était en train de mater une Serdaigle, non, il n'est pas bête à ce point, mais à l'idée de Tony et elle ensemble. Sa conclusion arrive rapidement.

- Mais vous avez pas peur de vous faire chier ensemble ? Vous êtes tout calmes tous les deux, sérieux...

Jillian le coupe d'un éclat de rire, tandis qu'un léger sourire flotte sur les lèvres de l'autre, qui ne prend pas la peine de tourner la tête vers lui. De toutes façons, il n'a pas ses lunettes, il faudrait qu'il les remette pour le voir correctement.

- Ils sont pas encore ensemble, Dev, tu la connais même pas.

- Ouais, elle est pas mal, mais franchement, elle a l'air chiante !

- Juger quelqu'un sans le connaître, Devonshire, c'est une des plus grosses conneries que tu puisses faire.

Les quatre verts et argents tournent la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Tony redescend immédiatement ses lunettes sur son nez, ayant perçu les couleurs. Kaden a refermé son poing, prêt à trouver sa baguette au moindre signe d'hostilité. C'est Jillian qui coupe le court silence qui s'était installé, redevenant la vipère fière qu'elle avait laissé de côté un instant.

- Va dire ça aux autres abrutis de ta maison qui se croient plus haut que tout, Oakley.

Sa voix claque, mais la gryffondor ne recule pas. Elle va même jusqu'à arborer un petit sourire d'excuse, ses yeux passant rapidement sur chacun d'entre eux, comme pour prévoir une attaque soudaine de leur part. Elle triture ses cheveux châtain clairs, mal à l'aise. C'est Jillian qui la pousse à parler, encore, comme si les trois garçons n'étaient que ses pions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu nous as entendu parler de ta copine et tu t'es dit que si on s'intéressait à elle, on devait être trop cool ?

Dev rit, et Kaden esquisse une moue amusée. La rouge et or bouge un peu, se place devant Tony, qui la regarde sans surprise, et parle à son tour.

- C'est un truc de préfet ?

Parce que oui, Tony est le préfet des Serpentard. Qui d'autre, franchement ? D'ailleurs, même si Miranda est l'autre préfète de la maison, on a tendance à l'oublier et toujours venir le voir en cas de problème.

- Euh, non, en fait... C'est mon chat.

* * *

- Ordre du jour ?

- Rien.

- Rien ?

- Ouais, rien.

- C'est quoi ce délire ?! Tu veux dire rien, du genre, rien rien ?

- Non, il veut dire, du genre rien.

- Oh, ta gueule, Kaden.

- Tony ! Tu la laisses m'insulter ? Je suis tout à fait outré !

- Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, mon pote, c'est moi qui dirige ces putain de sessions, donc oui, j'ai le droit de t'insulter !

- Te fâche pas, Jiji, y'a rien de neuf, y'a rien ! C'est pas de la faute de Kaden. En fait, c'est plutôt bien, non ?

- Rendors-toi, Dev. Miranda, on a quoi, de ton côté ?

- Bah, euh...

- Devine, Jiji, t'as trois chances. Mais j'ai l'intuition que ça commence par "r" et que ça finit par "ien".

- Bon Kaden, tu m'emmerdes !

- Jillian. On a rien de neuf, pas de coup bas, pas de vengeance mesquine à accomplir ; rien. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien qu'on puisse lever la séance, on a un devoir à rendre demain que Dev n'a toujours pas commencé.

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, de ce devoir, Tony, tu vas pas aller lui faire, quand même ! Ohé, Ollie, Lianna, de l'air !

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- Je m'énerve pas !

- Si. Je crois savoir pourquoi, mais je pense que ça vaut mieux qu'on soit en petit comité pour en parler, en fait.

- Super, dites le clairement si vous nous trouvez inutiles ! J'me casse.

- Miranda, c'est pas contre toi ! Merde, Kaden, tu l'as vexée !

- Faut qu'elle se fasse à l'idée qu'elle est pas notre pote.

- Moi j'l'aime bien.

- Dev, t'aime ses seins, c'est tout, elle est chiante, sinon.

- Et alors ? C'est une raison suffisante pour l'apprécier.

- Va crever, bon sang, on à d'autre trucs à faire !

- Elle va partir avec Kendra, qui nous aime pas, et que j'aime pas.

- Elles sont potes depuis longtemps, on y peut rien. Puis ça va, elle est cool Kendra.

- C'est une sale conne, c'est tout.

- Jillian !

- Bon, Jamie, si t'es là pour être inutile, casse-toi.

- Jillian ! Calme toi...

- Et toi, Tony, tu ferais mieux de t'activer, parce qu'en attendant, la Dennell, elle te file entre les doigts.

- Dennell ? Lana Dennell ?

- Franchement, Jillian, tu m'énerves. C'est petit, de s'attaquer aux sentiments.

- Va lui dire ça à elle, alors. Elle est pote avec des bouffondors, elle est pas inutile au point de pas savoir faire passer des message, quand même ! Putain, les deux lapins, ils me soûlent, là.

- Jiji, ma puce, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as calmé tout le monde là. (Enfin, presque).

- Casse toi, Dev, tes surnoms à la con, tu te les gardes !

- Mais t'as vexé Tony !

- Bon, moi, je m'en vais, bonne nuit.

- Salut, Jamie, à demain.

- MERDE, OLLIE, LIANNA, ALLEZ BAISER AILLEURS!

- Oups, désolée !

- Ouais, désolé Jillian, on... on s'en va.

- Meeeerde, on a pour une heure avant de pouvoir rentrer dans le dortoir...

- Ils ont que quinze ans, en plus, imagine- les dans dix ans...

- Mais on s'en bat la rate de leur vie sexuelle !

- Okay, Jillian, tu veux que j'te dise, tu m'énerves. Soit tu t'excuses et tu nous dit clairement ce qui va pas, soit tu la fermes et tu vas te faire foutre.

- ...

- Woah, Tony, t'es... un peu... Enfin...

- Ta gueule Dev. Jillian ?

- ...

- Deirdre ?

- Hm ?

- Tu sais quelque chose ?

- Hm.

- Ouais, personne sait rien, quoi. Jiji, c'est opressant, là.

- Mon frère a disparut.

* * *

- C'est trop elle. Obligé, c'est elle.

Jillian s'est enfin tue, après avoir énervé tout le monde. Une façon comme une autre de faire fuir les autres, en fait. Un sourire pincé étire doucement les lèvres de Tony. Merde, il aurait du s'en douter. Jillian n'est agressive envers ses amis que lorsqu'elle perd vraiment les pédales. Il ne l'a pas vu venir, celle-là. En fait, pendant un temps, il a espéré qu'elle soit vraiment passée à autre chose, que les problèmes avec sa famille soit oubliés. Elle en parle jamais, alors il a cru que c'était passé. Mais elle ne lui disait plus, comme si elle voulait vraiment passer à autre chose. Avant, c'était une grimace et un "je vais revoir mes chers géniteurs". Maintenant, c'était un visage impassible, et un "non, je ne passe pas toutes mes vacances au château". Il aurait du s'en douter, mais sur le coup, il ne s'est pas méfié. Jillian était souvent invitée pendant les vacances, par ses amis. Elle aurait pu aller chez son petit ami, aussi. Mais non.

Ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, dans la maison des Abrahams, ne lui a pas été rapporté. Par honte ou par manque d'intérêt, il ne savait toujours pas. Mais le frère chiant de Jillian a disparu depuis deux jours, elle s'en est rendue compte, elle s'inquiète et s'en veut encore de s'inquiéter. Affalée sur le canapé, une bouteille d'alcool entre les mains, elle fixe le liquide ambré, comme si l'alcool avait déjà fait effet et qu'elle était loin. C'est sa façon de penser à autre chose, à Jillian, boire. Une vieille technique qui la rendra vieille avant l'heure, dont son joli visage n'en sortira pas indemne ; une douce descente aux Enfers qu'elle prétend contrôler.

La peur. C'est ça qui l'habite, Tony le sait, il l'a su dès qu'il a posé les yeux sur sa fragile silhouette, en première année, alors qu'elle tremblait encore de sa répartition chaotique. Parfois, elle part. Quand elle oublie le reste, quand il sont ensemble, tous ensemble, à rire, à danser à faire n'importe quoi. A ne pas penser. A ne pas craindre. Ne pas espérer. Ce soir, en mettant le sujet de Lana Dennell sur le tapis, Jillian l'a déçu. Un peu, parce qu'il sait qu'elle a raison, et que ce qu'elle voulait dire c'est qu'il faut qu'il se bouge si il la veut vraiment, elle ne pensait pas qu'à le vexer. Mais elle l'a déçu, et c'est la première fois qu'elle lui inspire de la déception.

Avant, c'était un extatique sentiment indescriptible ; lorsqu'elle colle son poing dans la tronche de Lloyd, quand elle toise insolemment un prof pour x raison, quand elle jette discrètement un coup d'oeil dans sa direction pour s'assurer qu'il est là, quand elle descend plus bas que terre une pauvre fille qui n'a rien demandé. Jillian a besoin de lui, et lui, il trouve ça plutôt drôle. Cette fille a le pouvoir de réaliser ses plus folles ambitions, mais si il est pas là, elle osera jamais. En troisième année, quand elle s'est levée devant tout le monde, il s'attendait pas à "ça". Il avait été plus que fier. Elle se rend pas compte, Jillian, que ses altercations avec son frère la rendent plus forte, et qu'elle a besoin de ça pour puiser sa force. C'est vicieux, c'est dérangeant, c'est mauvais, mais c'est comme ça. A chaque rentrée, elle a des projets encore plus destructeurs. ça commence par humilier Ruby Tremain en lui retirant ses rembourrages mammaires en public et ça finit par déclarer une guerre ouverte au prof de Sortilèges pour son injustice.

Et le pire, c'est que ça marche. Mais aujourd'hui, non. Son frère disparaît, et c'est à lui qu'elle s'en prend. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, elle n'aurait pas du le faire sur lui. Sur Jamie, Kendra, ou Miranda, à la limite. Voir Dev, qui ne lui en voudra jamais. Mais lui... c'était trop facile. Pas assez ambitieux.

- Hein ?! Sérieux, Tony, dis lui !

- Non, Dev, c'est pas Wyndscent Oakley qui a fait enlever le frère de Jillian.

Il se rend compte que, depuis tout à l'heure, il fixe la blonde et son regard vide, et se ressaisit. Il croise le regard de Deirdre, et s'empresse de détourner les yeux. Il n'a jamais beaucoup aimé Deirdre. Il ne le montre pas, mais il sait qu'elle le sent aussi. Il sait qu'au contraire, elle le "tolère". Parce que Deirdre apprécie Dev, aime bien Jillian, et tolère quelques autres personnes, dont il fait partie. Mais il a toujours détesté le fait d'être sans prise sur elle, ne pas connaître ses pensées, ne rien savoir d'elle.

- Et pourquoi ?

Il soupire. Dev est le mec le plus génial qu'il connaisse, mais le plus pénible, aussi. Il a cette grâce vexante qui rendrait jalouse une vélane. Quelque chose, autour de lui, qui dit "je réussirais toujours mieux que toi dans la vie, quoi que tu fasses". Et lui, il ne fait rien. Il pose des questions bêtes, fait des faux raisonnement, tire des conclusions hâtives, puis lorsque que sa période d'exubérance passe, il rumine ses pensées noires lorsqu'il pense qu'il est seul. Mais il n'est jamais seul, même si il ne le sait pas. Tony s'énerve lui-même, parfois, parce qu'il a conscience que Dev réussira à se relever, s'il tombe ; mais lui, il reste toujours là, tapis dans l'ombre, prêt à le rattraper au vol.

- Parce que c'est une des seules Gryffondors qui fait honneur à sa maison. Avec Melinda Kartwell.

Dev esquisse une moue dubitative, inutile, parce qu'il a conscience que Tony a raison ; de toutes façons, il la connaît même pas, cette Oakley, et il en a rien à faire d'elle. Jillian se lève brusquement, suivie par le regard las de Kaden qui n'a jamais compris pourquoi elle s'acharne autant sur sa famille - lui, il adore son frère et sa soeur, mais avec sa mère, il a décroché depuis longtemps, trop larmoyante - alors qu'il faut qu'elle voit les choses en face : eux, ils l'ont oubliée.

- Je reviens.

Le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis longtemps, elle a toujours ses hauts talons qui avertissent habituellement les rouges et or de sa présence, elle tient toujours sa bouteille à la main, mais Tony ne la retient pas. De toutes façons, elle ne dormira pas tant qu'elle n'a pas résolu cette histoire, il le sait. Alors il se lève, tape sur l'épaule de Dev pour lui indiquer d'un coup de tête de suivre discrètement Jillian, puis se tourne vers Kaden.

- Allez, on va se coucher.


	4. Chapter 4

_De retour après une petite absence ;)_

_Aujourd'hui, introduction d'un personnage de J.K ; donc je me le suis plus ou moins approprié, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Alors j'ai longuement hésité pour la musique de ce chapitre, mais j'me suis rendue compte que je n'avais mis aucune voix masculine pour le moment, donc voilà un français (même s'il chante en anglais), avec une voix de dingue, qui commence à être pas mal connu et tant mieux, parce qu'il est vraiment juste... indescriptible, en fait x) Ecoutez et vous verrez ;) En plus, la chanson est bien dans le contexte, je trouve..._

_Sinon, j'ai décidé d'intégrer plusieurs musiques dans les chapitres, puisqu'ils sont assez long, comme ça je propose plusieurs découvertes, même si je ne sais pas vraiment si vous prenez le temps d'écouter en même temps que de lire... ?_

_Et aussi, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'aurais besoin d'un beta, n'hésitez pas à me contacter ; je pourrais bien évidemment vous rendre la pareille ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV ; I died a hundred times**

_WOODKID - Wasteland._

**Quatrième année - septembre.**

Il y a le sourire de Kaden, qui illumine toute la pièce, même s'il est forcé, parce qu'il y a trop de monde devant les portes de la grande salle. Il y a la confiance de Dev, qui danse légèrement sur place, comme si toute sa vie, il n'avait attendu que ça. Il y a la passivité de Deirdre, qui vérifie sa manucure ; c'est sa façon à elle de la rassurer, de lui assurer qu'elle le fera. Et il y a le calme constant de Tony, qui respire la confiance et qui infuse lentement dans ses veines à elle.

Jillian plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Kaden, qui vient de la saisir par les épaules. Son sourire est contagieux, elle reprend petit à petit confiance, allant jusqu'à esquisser un petit sourire à son tour.

- Je suis avec vous, les gars. Même si j'y serais pas physiquement ! Vous le savez, hein ? Vous allez le faire. J'en suis certain. Tu vas gérer, ma Jiji.

Jillian ignore la pointe d'énervement qui avait surgi lorsqu'il s'est adressé à eux tous, alors que c'est elle, qu'il regardait. Puis elle secoue la tête. C'est débile ; Kaden est un pote, au même titre que Dev et que Tony. Surement les hormones. Du coin de l'oeil, elle voit Deirdre commencer à s'avancer, maintenant que la masse d'élèves s'est plus ou moins engloutie à l'intérieur de la grande salle. Mue par une soudaine impulsion, elle noue ses bras autour du cou de Kaden et le serre contre lui, fort. Elle sait, pourtant que dans ces moments-là, quand il y a la foule, il vaut mieux éviter tout contact avec lui, mais c'est lui qui a commencé, non ? Et puis, il répond à son étreinte. Elle ferme les yeux et respire dans son cou, profondément. Il sent bon, Kaden ; elle ne le remarque que maintenant. Elle profite de son odeur, oubliant un peu ce qui l'entoure ; ne voyant pas le geste obscène que fait Kaden à l'encontre d'un Dev goguenard.

- Allez, on y va.

La voix de Tony rompt le charme, et Jillian se recule, affronte les yeux de Kaden sans crainte et lui fait un petit sourire, avant de se détourner, le visage fermé, vers les portes de la Grande salle.

* * *

« BARCLEY JACOB. »

- Serpentard !

C'est le premier. Le premier envoyé dans leur maison. Le sang de Jillian ne fait qu'un tour, et elle se met à applaudir frénétiquement. Elle jette un discret coup d'oeil autour d'elle et voit que Tony l'a suivie, ainsi que Deirdre - qui applaudit avec plus de classe que personne - et puis Lianna et Ollie, qui suivent, entraînant Jamie et, avec plus de réticences, Miranda et Jed. Dev, lui, est occupé à hurler son approbation et à siffler entre deux beuglements, son grand sourire collés sur les lèvres. La plupart des gens ayant rejoint Jillian lors de la troisième année se mettent à applaudir aussi, timidement certes, mais quand même.

Les autres maisons, elles, se taisent. C'est la première fois depuis la guerre qu'un Serpentard réparti est applaudi.

* * *

« LUPIN, TEDDY. »

- Oh, merde.

Le murmure de Jillian a à peine été perçu. Teddy Lupin n'a que onze ans et il est déjà une légende. Mais Jillian ne l'avait pas prévu dans ses plans. Si il est réparti à Gryffondor, ça sera un coup dur pour Serpentard. Elle jette un coup d'oeil à Tony, qui paraît franchement amusé, ses yeux braqués sur elle. Lui, évidemment, il l'avait calculé. Elle fronce les sourcils et lui adresse une grimace de contestation. Pourquoi il lui a rien dit ? Mais il secoue la tête, toujours amusé. La confiance que Tony place en elle l'effraie, parfois. Il semble croire qu'elle est un genre de maître du monde, alors que c'est juste une vipère enragée, qui est bien à sa place dans sa maison, parce qu'elle est prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

Est-ce que Kaden le savait, aussi ? Et Deirdre ? Jillian pivote vers elle, mais à son habitude, l'indienne a le visage impassible, vérifiant si ses applaudissements n'ont pas écaillé son verni. Conclusion : oui, elle le savait, et non, elle ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. La superficialité de Deirdre n'a toujours été qu'une façade. Afin de savoir qui était vraiment digne d'intérêt ou pas, si les gens s'arrêtaient sur l'image de la belle qui se refait les ongles parce qu'elle est superficielle. C'est dangereux, de penser ça. Très dangereux. Deirdre fait fonctionner son cerveau à toute vitesse lorsqu'elle fait quelque chose dans le genre. Jillian jette un rapide coup d'oeil à Dev, qui continue de suivre la répartition avec intérêt. En même temps, c'est le genre de mec qui pourrait dire "Lupin ? Non, ça me dit rien, je connais pas, c'est quoi ?". Elle croise son regard malicieux, et pouffe légèrement. Dev n'est pas en train de se demander qui est Lupin, mais plutôt comment le faire rentrer tête la première dans une poubelle sans laisser de trace.

- Gryffondor !

Il semble à Jillian que les lions n'ont jamais été aussi extatiques, pas même lorsqu'ils huent un Serpentard à nom de mangemort. Elle soupire, baisse la tête, ses mèches blondes cachant son visage alors qu'elle perd espoir. C'est fini. Ils seront plus arrogants que jamais, maintenant, c'est impossible de créer une brèche dans ce qui a déjà été établi par le "Survivant" en personne. Elle aimerait le voir, en face d'elle, maintenant, et lui cracher toute sa rancoeur à la gueule. C'est sa faute, après tout. Après la guerre, il a refusé de se mêler à la vie politique. Il aurait du. Pas seulement en sauvant les Malfoy, il aurait dire quelque chose pour Poudlard, parler de la soeur de Dev, des parents de Lianna, de ... De tous ceux qui ne rentrent pas dans tableaux de statistiques du ministère, mais qui sont toujours là, qui sont réels.

Une main douce de glisse entre ses cheveux et lui replace une mèche derrière l'oreille en lui caressant doucement la joue. En relevant la tête, elle croise les prunelles chocolat de Deirdre, qui la fixe, légèrement hautaine, comme en première année.

- J'ai cru que tu t'endormais ; murmure-t-elle.

Jillian met du temps à retrouver son sourire, le temps qu'il faut pour qu'elle comprenne le double-sens de sa phrase. Non, elle va pas laisser les bouffons reposer sur leurs lauriers après cette victoire totalement aléatoire. Elle continuera de se battre, qu'importe Teddy Lupin. Il subira le même sort que les autres, et si sa famille veut le protéger comme le bébé gâté qu'il semble être ; et rencontrer ceux qui l'embête, alors qu'ils viennent. Elle aussi, elle aura des choses à dire.

* * *

_LIFTBOI ; scheeks._

**cinquième année - mai.**

Elle pousse un soupir, avant de reprendre sa route. C'est dans ses moments d'angoisse que ses addictions reviennent et que ses démons se réveillent. Le goût de la cigarette lui manque, et elle tente de l'effacer par une gorgée d'alcool. Elle titube, un instant, avant de secouer violemment sa tête, tentant de remettre ses idées au clair. Elle lance la bouteille dans la poubelle qui traîne ; elle sait très bien qu'elle ne sera pas découverte, étant donné le nombre de déchets jetés par jour.

Elle s'arrête de nouveau, puis un pâle sourire, triste, étire ses lèvres. Dev a arrêté de la suive. Il sait que c'est son combat, et il n'a pas peur de désobéir à Tony. Peut-être même qu'il croit que Jillian ne l'a pas entendu ; mais Dev n'est pas discret, c'est pas dans ses habitudes, ça a toujours été le gars qu'on remarque, qui détonne de tout, où qu'il soit, quoi qu'il fasse.

Elle soupire de nouveau, luttant contre les larmes. Elle se hait, elle se déteste littéralement. Elle se dirige vers une torche, la seule qui est éteinte, et la baisse brusquement, actionnant un mécanisme qui ouvre un pan de mur, lui révélant un passage secret, dans lequel elle s'engouffre. Ce passage, elle l'a découvert avec Kaden, qui avait senti une boule de magie derrière le mur. Il semblerait que ce passage donne sur des cachots, des vrais, des tout petits et insalubres ; et c'est là que sont faits les bizutages des premières années de Gryffondor, mais aussi là où ceux qui déplaisent sont envoyés, apparemment. Comme ça, si ils se font prendre, ils peuvent toujours accuser les Serpentards. Ingénieux. Fourbement ingénieux.

Elle arrive bientôt face à une lourde porte en bois, alors qu'elle continue de ressentir les effets de l'alcool, qui lui font tourner la tête. Mais elle tient bon. Inspire, souffle. Elle sort sa baguette, doit prononcer trois fois le sort pour qu'il fonctionne, parce que ses mains tremblent et que sa bouche ne lui obéit plus trop ; et elle attend. La porte émet un grincement sinistre. Elle déteste cet endroit. C'est froid, c'est sombre, c'est glauque, on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. Un peu comme sa vie en première année.

Elle sursaute en entendant un bruit. Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans. Voir plusieurs personnes.

- Lumos !

Elle s'apprête, tendue, a devoir lancer un sort tout de suite après ; au lieu de quoi elle tombe face à deux visages aux yeux écarquillés, tremblants, de peur ou de froid, elle ne sait pas. Hébétée, elle s'ordonne de se ressaisir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est en train de faire quelque chose qu'elle regrettera demain ; et qu'elle est sous l'effet de l'alcool qu'elle doit paraître stupide. Elle avait raison. Devant elle se tient son frère, qui la regarde, bouche bée ; mais aussi...

- Oh ! Tu es à Serpentard, non ?

Elle plisse les yeux en tournant son regard vers lui, dédaigneuse.

- Ta gueule, Lupin. Allez les mioches, on se casse de là.

Si ledit Lupin ne se fait pas prier, Jameson, lui, est plus réticent. Mais Jillian est incapable de retenir ses paroles avec quelques verres dans le nez.

- Tu préfères moisir ici ? J'vais pas t'attendre.

Sa voix a claqué dans le noir, plus brutalement que si elle l'avait giflé. Il lui jette un regard noir, et elle déglutit avec peine, se forçant a tourner les talons pour ne pas laisser un flot de détresse l'envahir. C'est fini, elle le sait, à chaque fois c'est comme ça, mais elle peut pas s'en empêcher, ça la bouffe, ça lui tord les tripes, ça la tient éveillée en pleine nuit, ça la pousse à être méchante avec tout le monde. Jameson n'est plus son Jam' à elle, c'est devenu une ordure comme les autres, prêt à tout pour atteindre le sommet. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'y arrive pas ? Après tout, il a bien tiré un trait sur sa grande soeur lui, pourquoi pas l'inverse ?

- Woah, merci !

Elle sursaute légèrement, tombant face au petit Lupin qui la regarde avec adoration. Sans savoir pourquoi - l'alcool, surement - elle lui sourit en retour. Il lui fait penser à Kaden, quelque part, le Kaden boute-en-train et souriant que la foule ne connaît pas. Elle secoue la tête, ses mèches blondes emmêlées se collant un peu sur son visage.

- On aurait pu s'en sortir seuls.

La voix de Jameson coupe court le climat neutre qu'avait instauré Lupin. Étrange d'ailleurs, que du haut de ses douze ans, il ait réussi à la mettre plus ou moins en confiance. Alors Jillian redevient la Serpentarde qui n'aime pas les lions, et fait volte-face vers son frère, méprisante.

- Mais retourne pourrir là-bas, crois moi, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir...

Elle a étrangement susurré cette phrase, et elle le voit détourner les yeux, mal à l'aise. Au contraire, ça n'a pas l'air d'affecter Teddy Lupin, qui babille joyeusement, tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur Jillian.

- Comment t'as su qu'on était ici ?

Elle hausse les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, à la fin, à vouloir lui tenir la conversation ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il veut qu'elle réponde à ça, hein ?! "J'suis venue cherche mon frère parce que je m'inquiétais pour lui " ? Mignon, surement beaucoup trop coulant et parfaitement véridique, mais terriblement humiliant pour elle.

- Pose pas de questions, tu devrais être au lit, à cette heure là.

Ils se retrouvent face au grand escalier de marbre. Elle aperçoit une ombre floue, indistincte au bout du couloir, et reconnaît Dev, étroitement enlacé avec une quelconque fille, surement de Poufsouffle ; les autres salles communes sont trop loin et si elle était une vipère, ils seraient dans la salle commune. Elle soupire, chancelant légèrement.

- En fait, on devrait tous être au lit.

Elle appuie sa phrase d'un coup d'oeil pour Jameson, qui fronce les sourcils, mais obtempère en montant rapidement les escaliers, ne se souciant pas de son cadet. Elle laisse un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres, satisfaite de l'autorité qu'elle exerce encore sur lui, avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de Lupin, qui la regarde toujours en souriant. Elle plisse les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il a, ce qui le fait réagir. Il commence lui aussi à monter les marches, avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de se retourner vers elle, hésitant. Elle regarde son manège, intriguée et amusée - ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un Gryffondor tâtonner. Il lui offre de nouveau un grand sourire.

- Bonne nuit !

Elle fronce les sourcils, franchement amusée, cette fois-ci, et laisse même échapper un petit rire.

- Bonne nuit.

Et elle se rend dans la salle commune de nouveau ; passant devant Dev qui la regarde passer, tout en embrassant une fille dont il n'a visiblement pas grand chose à faire. Ses yeux sourient pour lui, et elle lui adresse un clin d'oeil, moqueuse ; avant de se rembrunir en entrant dans la salle commune.

Elle passe dans le dortoir, se débarrasse fébrilement de ses vêtements, se démaquille en vitesse, avant d'enfiler une nuisette rapidement et d'ébouriffer ses cheveux. Comme Dev, elle a ce besoin de jouer la tentatrice à n'importe quelle heure, et elle s'est habituée à dormir dans des bouts de satin, jolis bien que pas tout à fait confortables. Parce que c'est comme ça que ça doit être, une femme qui réussit. Toujours utile. Elle devrait pas faire de vagues.

Elle court vers le lit, et écarte les rideaux. Deirdre a modifié le dortoir dès la troisième année. Jillian n'a jamais su si elle l'avait fait toute seule où si elle avait réussi à amener quelqu'un ici pour qu'il le fasse, mais Deirdre est pleine de ressources, alors qui sait. La seule chose qu'elle a dit, après un haussement d'épaules, c'est « plus pratique ». Elle a agrandit la salle de bain, y a installé une baignoire de rêve, et a écarté les lits, de façons a souder le sien avec celui de Jillian, pour avoir un plus grand lit, où elles dorment toutes les deux ; et où, dans le noir, Jillian y trouve un havre, où, doucement, les deux jeunes fille ont fini par s'apprivoiser totalement. Deirdre connaît Jillian par coeur. Et Jillian aimerait en dire autant. Elle s'essouffle. Deirdre dort déjà, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle est belle, même dans son sommeil, toujours égale à elle-même. Et ce soir, Jillian ne supporte pas sa perfection.

Elle referme les rideaux, d'un geste sec, et sort du dortoir en courant. Elle halète, ses yeux la brûlent, mais elle se retient de pleurer. Pas encore. Elle serre les dents, inspire par le nez, ouvre une porte à la volée et la claque derrière elle, peu soucieuse de réveiller ceux qui dorment dans ce dortoir. Elle se guide automatiquement vers le troisième lit, celui du milieu ; où les rideaux émeraudes sont toujours ouverts, comme une invitation à venir se coucher. Elle s'y rue et se glisse sous les couvertures avec empressement, détachant les lanières qui retiennent les lourds pans de tissus, pour se cacher du monde. Et les larmes coulent, avec soulagement, et sa respiration s'apaise au fur et à mesure qu'elle se colle au corps chaud.

- Tony... J'ai peur.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure angoissé, mais il grommelle dans son sommeil, tend un bras vers elle et l'attire à lui, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Elle ne lui dit pas de quoi elle a peur, parce qu'il le sait déjà, parce qu'elle même ne sait pas, ne sait plus ; c'est tellement facile d'oublier, quand Tony nous prend dans ses bras, et qu'on se rend compte que quoi qu'il arrive, il sera toujours là, de l'amitié à l'état pur, et on emmerde les autres.

* * *

_FEVER RAY ; Seven_

**cinquième année - juin.**

- Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Bravo, monsieur Lloyd.

La blonde plisse des yeux et envoie un regard venimeux à l'autre gryffondor qui se rengorge, à coups de "ouah, Carter ! " lancés par les cruches de sa maison. Pauvre con, c'est pas parce que son père vient d'être nommé à un haut poste du ministère de la magie que ça va le rendre intelligent.

- Pauvre con, elle marmonne à sa voisine.

Sauf que sa voisine est Deirdre, qui écrit soigneusement son cours - en gros, elle s'ennuie, d'habitude elle s'embête pas à mettre ses titres en couleurs, et à jouer avec sa baguette pour trouver le bon assemblage -, et elle n'obtient évidemment pas de réponse. Elle se tourne donc vers la table de derrière, où elle croise le regard dégoûté de Kaden ; et, plus surprenant, un oeil mécontent de Dev, qui s'est sans doute fait réveillé par les acclamations stupides des bouffons.

- Vas-y, c'est n'importe quoi, ça.

Tony lui jette un coup d'oeil, et il n'est pas le seul. Leur prof de métamorphose, successeur de McGonagall, le fixe d'un oeil noir.

- Vous avez quelque chose à dire, monsieur Devonshire ?

Dev ne se laisse pas démonter, se redresse un peu et hausse les épaules.

- Non, j'trouve juste ça dégueulasse que vous lui mettiez plus de points qu'à Tony alors qu'il a dit une réponse que tout le monde connaît.

Jillian s'appuie automatiquement sur le dossier de la chaise, toisant le prof à son tour ; tandis que celui-ci s'approche de Dev d'un air sombre.

- Bien sûr, vous qui passez votre temps à dormir dans ma classe, vous avez surement quelque chose à me dire sur le comportement à adopter.

Et Dev se tait, même si son esprit lui hurle de se lever et de lui dire que c'est à cause de cette pédagogie qu'il ne trouve pas la force de se concentrer en cours, mais il se tait, parce qu'en fait, c'est faux. Il se contente de lever les yeux au ciel, puis il se recouche, jetant un coup d'oeil à Tony qui n'a pas bougé, qui ne bouge jamais dans les cours. C'est pas son rôle. Tony, il est là pour soutenir tout le monde, rapporter des points et inspirer des plans. Pas pour se lever et protester devant tout le monde. Le prof se détourne.

- Bon. Et si quelqu'un a quelque chose à redire sur ma façon d'enseigner, et bien levez vous, je vous écoute !

Il se dirige d'un pas assuré vers le tableau, prêt à passer à la suite du cours, lorsqu'il entend un bruit de chaise qui racle le sol, quelques murmures et un bruit sec sur une table. Il se retourne, méfiant, avant de rester stupéfait. Jillian est debout, les deux mains appuyées sur sa table, et le défie du regard. Derrière elle, Tony sourit.

* * *

- Une heure de colle, franchement, c'est abusé, mais y'a du progrès ; souffle Kaden avec un rire dans la voix.

Il ne rit jamais en public, il ne sourit jamais, non plus, la douleur l'en empêche. Son frère et sa soeur lui ont rapporté que des rumeurs courraient sur lui, comme quoi il ne souriait que d'une façon flippante, un genre de sourire carnassier à glacer le sang, et ça l'a éclaté pendant bien vingt minutes.

- J'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer, moi, dit Dev en s'étirant.

Il étouffe un bâillement. Tant d'activité, ça l'a réveillé, il va surement se coucher plus tôt ce soir, pour une fois, et écouter Tony. Même s'il fait des progrès, dernièrement, il a même commencé à réviser un peu pour ses BUSES, à la surprise générale. Tous le charrient plus ou moins, mais il s'en fiche, parce que Jillian lui a clairement dit qu'elle était soulagée de savoir qu'il serait là l'an prochain. Et ça le touche, Dev, qu'elle lui dise ça, parce qu'elle part du principe qu'il est suffisamment intelligent pour se débrouiller, et qu'il a juste besoin d'un peu de révisions. Malheureusement, c'est pas tout à fait ça. Il va en baver, mais il va réussir, c'est son ambition, alors autant agir en Serpentard et tout faire pour y parvenir. Il a entre-aperçu l'examinatrice de potions, l'autre jour, et si il faut, il jouera de ses charmes sur elle. Il a jamais essayé, en fait, les cougars, ça ne l'intéresse pas. Mais si il prend en compte les propositions indécente que lui glisse de temps à autre sa belle-mère, il devrait pouvoir y arriver, non ?

- J'ai faim, lance Ollie.

La petite troupe se dirige vers la Grande Salle, et se sépare au couloir menant vers les cuisines, Jamie, Jed et Deirdre accompagnant Kaden. Deirdre accompagne de plus en plus souvent Kaden, ces derniers temps. Le passage à l'adolescence de ses camarades l'agace fortement, et elle est fatiguée des gloussements des cruches qui lorgnent sur Dev, qui s'assoit toujours à côté d'elle, comme une vieille habitude. Alors, la cuisine est une perspective parfaite pour elle, surtout que les elfes n'osent jamais les importuner lorsqu'ils mangent. Dev et Tony restent prudemment auprès de Jillian. C'est eux, les bras forts de Serpentard, après tout. Les autres ont peur de Kaden parce qu'ils savent qu'il y a un truc bizarre avec sa magie, mais craignent Tony car ils savent que c'est l'intelligent passif, et ont peur de Dev qui frappe avant de réfléchir - et aussi parce qu'il pourrait coucher avec leur petite amie assez facilement.

Mais ce ne sont pas la bande de gryffondors de leur année qui les attend à l'entrée de la grande salle, mais le visage de Teddy Lupin qui s'illumine, alors que Wyndscent Oakley, Lana Dennell et Melinda Hawkes les regardent un instant puis se détournent, inexpressives. Cependant, il ne dit rien, se contentant de les laisser passer, tout en les fixant de ce regard indéchiffrable.

* * *

- Mais si, elle est space, c'te nana !

Kaden, qui vient de rentrer de son repas ; se laisse lourdement tomber sur le canapé, aux côtés deJillian et de Dev qui s'énerve tout seul face à Tony qui le regarde calmement, assis sur le fauteuil d'en face. Jillian ricane doucement, parce qu'elle trouve que Dev à l'air ridicule, mais elle doit bien admettre qu'elle est d'accord avec lui. Deirdre s'assoit sur son fauteuil - celui qui lui est réservé, tout le monde se lève dès qu'elle rentre dans la pièce, c'est de notoriété publique qu'il est à elle - Et hausse un sourcil face à la scène. Ce n'est pas souvent que Dev s'énerve contre Tony, et encore moins pour autre chose que des leçons qu'il n'arrive pas à retenir.

- Vous parlez de quoi ? demande Kaden.

- Oakley. Dev la trouve bizarre parce qu'elle nous a pas souvent insultée, élude Jillian.

Kaden réfléchit un moment, puis hoche la tête, puis réfléchit de nouveau, sous l'oeil attentif de Dev qui attend son approbation.

- Elle a peut-être un frère ou une soeur chez nous ?

Après tout, c'est le cas d'un troisième année, Kim Shepperd qui est toujours volontaire pour leurs mauvais coups et avec qui il s'entend comme un larron en foire. Sa soeur jumelle est à gryffondor, et les deux ont souffert de la séparation en arrivant à Poudlard. Ils en souffrent toujours, d'ailleurs, mais ils essaient de passer outre cette haine, ce qui aide bien le projet fou de Jillian, et l'a même fait évolué. Initialement, son ambition avait soufflé à la blonde de donner de nouveaux appuis à la maison des Serpents pour écraser les Gryffondors, mais elle s'est très vite rendue compte que ça finirait en un cycle interminable de dominés voulant être dominants, alors ce projet s'est mué en question d'égalité et de liens avec l'ennemi. Même si pour rien au monde elle ne se mélangerait à Carter Lloyd ou prêterait son tube de rouge à lèvre à Ruby Tremain.

- Non, même pas, elle est fille unique, je crois. Peut-être qu'elle est moins bête que les autres, et qu'elle est vraiment courageuse pour s'opposer aux idées stupides de suprématie rouge et or.

- Mais Tony... elle est bizarre, j'te dis ; se borne Dev.

Jillian lui tapote la tête, moqueuse, et il ne peut garder sa mine boudeuse très longtemps ; il est surtout incapable de faire la tête à Tony. Kaden soupire et sort une cigarette de sa poche. La salle commune est déjà presque vide, de toutes façons, et Xylander, leur directeur de maison, ne vient toujours pas dans le coin.

- Bon, sinon, j'ai manqué quoi ?

Jillian hausse les épaules, il ne s'est rien passé du tout durant le repas. Mais elle fronce rapidement les sourcils, percevant le regard entendu de Dev et Tony.

- Lupin est amoureux de Jiji ; dit le métisse, et il a un air fier et fourbe en même temps, comme si sa fille avait mis le grappin sur une grosse fortune mondiale.

- Quoi ? D'où t'es allé cherché ça, j'lui ai parlé qu'une fois, une demie-seconde, il va pas être tombé amoureux de moi comme ça !

Dev lève les main en l'air, et tend le bras vers Tony, qui rit doucement, à la manière de Jillian lorsque que Kaden est rentré dans la salle.

- Tony, dis lui !

- Lupin est amoureux de toi, Jillian.

La blonde croit d'abord à une blague, mais elle croise l'ombre de sourire et le regard légèrement blasé de Deirdre, ce qui veut dire "tu t'en étais pas rendue compte ? " alors elle se tait, sous le rire franc de Kaden.

* * *

_Alors, quand j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre, c'était en effet une "petite" absence. Mais au final, j'ai eu du mal à le clôturer, pas beaucoup d'inspiration, pas assez de temps, trop de révisions, mais pas non plus vraiment d'excuse valable, au final x) Ce chapitre est assez court, au final, plus court que le prologue -shameonme!- mais j'avais plus grand chose à dire sur la cinquième année ;)_

_Donc voilà, j'suis désolée._

_Et pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic, ça va être encore plus long, désoléééée =/_


End file.
